Through love and Peach cobbler?
by Billie1
Summary: After RESTORATION Penelope comforts Derek or is it the other way? This is the image of their house and of the cameo.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Through love and...Peach cobbler?  
Author: Billie Reid  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, although I wish they did!  
Summary: After RESTORATION Penelope comforts Derek or is it the other way? Bad summary I know, I'm sorry.

Derek got off the plane and hung his head. This was the worst case he's ever had, and there where quiet a few of them but this..this tops the peach cobbler sort to speak. He needed to see Garcia, before anything else was said or done.

He handed the peach cobbler over to JJ. "Could you warm this up? I'll be back in a moment." He said and walked towards her office, he gave a quick knock and walked in.

Penelope didn't know they had landed yet. She stood up and walked over at him and with out any words, she pulled him into a hug. She saw the news and what he had done and said. It had taken a lot out of him mentally and physically. She ran her hands over his back and she could feel him shaking, was he crying? She pulled back some and glanced down at him.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He didn't know how she would react to have just found out more then he had told her before. He felt her fingers on his chin. He looked at her finally.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you. Your so strong and brave." She didn't really know what to say.

"No... No I'm not." He said and finally let the tears fall.

Penelope reached up and wiped the tears away. "Yes you are handsome. Please stop the tears.I know what will make you better and that's us going home and getting some sleep." She kissed him on the nose.

He gave a small smile finally. "That, baby girl, sounds perfect! But first, mom said next time I have to bring you with me. She has all sorts of planning to start with. But needs you with her." He kissed her on the lips finally.

She returned the kiss. "Your mom loves me!" She smiled.

"Not as much as I do. She was a little disappointed you weren't with me when I told her the wonderful news. But, she said she'll come visit next weekend. Oh, she did send her peach cobbler!"

Penelope pulled back from him. "And you Derek Morgan, are just NOW telling me this? Where is it?" She smiled and she felt like a kid on Christmas morning.

Derek laughed. "JJ is warming..." He didn't have time to say anything else as Penelope was already out the door and hunting JJ down.

Derek followed her and smiled as he watched. He couldn't believe she was this crazy just over cobbler, even if his mom was the best cook ever.

Penelope rounded the corner and saw JJ standing there. "JJ...please tell me that's my peach cobbler and you will live to see another day!" She warned.

Derek heard that from the steps and laughed. "I swear, you love that peach cobbler more then me!"

"Sug, never! But I've been craving moms peach cobbler for a few days now!" She said still looking at JJ though.

JJ couldn't help but tease her. "No, Mrs. Morgan told us that this was for us because we all worked a hard case. Last I knew you weren't with us. Means you don't get any!"

Penelope's eyes went big. "You, my love, better be kidding!"

Everyone laughed as life would begin to go back to normal.


	2. Mrs Morgan visits

Part 2

The week went on with small cases and paper work being done. Before they knew it, it was Friday night. As Derek was heading to Penelope's office so they could leave for the weekend, his phone rang. He pulled it out and smiled at seeing it was his mom. "Morgan." He said as he answered it.

"Derek, it's your mom. I'm in town. Just got here in fact." She smiled hearing his voice. She couldn't wait until she got to spend more time with Derek and his baby girl.

"Hi mama, we are just leaving. We will pick you up in a few minutes." He told her as he opened the door.

Penelope turned at hearing her door open and smiled at seeing it was Derek. She finished turning off her computers as she saw he was on the phone.

"I will see you in a few minutes then. Love you." Mrs Morgan said to her son.

"Love you too mama." He said as he hung up.

"Was that my soon to be mother in law?" She smiled as she grabbed her purse and walked over to Derek and gave him a small kiss.

He smiled as he returned the kiss. "That it was, she's in town. We will pick her up after we leave. I hope you don't plan on seeing me much this weekend, you do realize that she's going to spend every waking moment with you planning our wedding!" He said putting his arm around her.

"Ahh sug, that's not so bad. I mean once we are married, we will have plenty of time to be together. " she smiled and gave him a hug before they left her office.

"So true, but... Never mind. Wow! You are going to be so spoiled!" He laughed.

She laughed. "You say that like its a bad thing!"

After they picked up Derek's mom, the headed to his place. He smiled as he listened to his mom and fiancé talk during the whole drive.

Once they arrived at his place, he carried his moms bags into the house and got them all drinks.

"I'm glad he finally asked you." His mom said and hugged Penelope.

"Me too." She said and hugged her back.

"I could tell from the first time he mentioned you and called you baby girl. I knew it was meant to be. So, did you pick a date yet?" She smiled, wondering how much time she had to plan the wedding with her.

Penelope smiled at Derek as he walked into the room. "Well we where thinking in about six months to a year. Gives us plenty of time. Nothing set in stone."

"Perfect then. So, do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?"

Derek walked over and handed the drinks to both his favorite women. He then sat down. "Really, you know I would be happy with just the justice of the peace." He liked messing with his mom.

"No son or future daughter in law of mine will be married by the justice of the peace, I'm sorry."

Penelope laughed. "Give it up my love. Moms are always right."

"You better believe it." She laughed.

"Just please, whatever you girls plan, don't let me go broke." He stood up and kissed Penelope. "I'm going to head over to the house and start working on it more. Need me call." He told her

She smiled as she returned the kiss and smiled at him. "Ok, be careful." She watched as he left the apartment.

Mrs. Morgan looked over at Penelope after Derek left. "What house?"

Penelope smiled. "He bought a house that's he's restoring for us to move into after we get married."

"Derek's always been good at doing things like that." She was finally glad that her son was happy.

Penelope and Mrs Morgan spent the rest of the afternoon planning some of the wedding out.


	3. Rebuild

Part 3

Derek had called Rossi, Hotch, and Reid over to help him. If he knew his mom, then she'd have their wedding set for next weekend, and he wanted this house done before that. He sighed as he starting planning out what he needed.

The guys showed up, Rossi with the drink he had from before and saved it, as well as food and drinks. They all had their tools and planned on being there for awhile. Hotch dropped Jack off at JJ's so he could play with Henry.

Derek looked at them as they got started. "Thanks for helping. I'm sure I have everything I need. Supplies and materials are in the other room. If you could start clearing out the broken items and the mess, then we can get started fixing. I have a feeling I'm going to be spending all my spare time here to get this done before the wedding."

Hotch looked over at him. "Well, if there is anything we can do just let us know. I'll be here as much as you need me."

"Thanks. I can't ask Penelope to help, its my gift to her for our wedding. She can't see it until then." He said.

Hotch nodded and they all got to work. They cleaned it up and redone the walls and shelves that where partly there. Reid took out wheel barrel load after load out of the house and into the dumpster.

It was late into the night when they noticed the time and it was almost two in the morning. Derek saw he has three missed calls from his baby girl. He frowned as he felt bad. He thanked his friends for the help. He locked up and drove back to his apartment. Walking in and took a quick shower and climbed into bed and cuddled up to Penelope. "I'm sorry I stayed out all night. Lost track of time baby girl."

"It's ok handsome. Girls night was fun." She turned in his arms and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her and held her close as he soon fell to sleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of what their life will be.


	4. Finding a location

Part 4

The next morning, Derek was up early and started making breakfast for his mom and Penelope. He made finch toast and bacon. He drank some coffee as he cooked.

Mrs. Morgan walked into the kitchen and smiled at her son. "Morning."

Derek turned and smiled. "Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Slept good." She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So, how much planning did you get done yesterday?" He smiled as he flipped the bacon and threw on the french toast.

"Enough for now. We are having a hard time finding a locations. Either they are all booked or its something that just doesn't catch the eye. So we can't do a whole lot with out that." She said as she sat down in a chair.

Derek nodded and then looked at her. "I have an idea, but you will have to look at it first."

She smiled as she drank her coffee. "So, where is Penelope?"

"I let her sleep in on weekends, so I make breakfast and take it to her in bed."

"Thanks very sweet."

He nodded and grabbed three players from the cupboard and served them all some. He grabbed the serving tray and put the plate on the side, put silverware next to it along with a napkin and poured her a glass of orange juice. He grabbed it and turned around.

His mom smiled but stopped him. "Your missing something." She said and left his apartment, leaving him standing there in wonder. She returned with a single red rosé and put it in a small vase he has under the sink. "There, now it's perfect." She smiled.

Derek smiled and kissed the top of his moms head. "Thanks, now you eat, so I can take you out this morning." He headed up the stairs and into the bedroom. He walked over to the bed. "Morning baby girl, time to get up and eat."

Penelope moaned as she stretched and lifted her eye mask to look at him. When she saw the serving tray with food and a rose, she smiled and sat up. "Derek Morgan, you are so sweet." She said. "Morning." She then kissed him.

He returned the kiss and sat down. "I'm going to take mom out this morning. Will you be ok?"

Penelope frowned. "Don't want me to go with you?"

"You know, normally I would say yes, but it's a surprise so I'd have to say no. This time." He kissed her.

"I don't like surprises." She told him honestly.

"I know, but this one I think you will like it." He kissed her nose. "Eat up." He left and returned to the kitchen to finish his own breakfast and clean up to which he had help from his mom.

Derek told Penelope they where leaving and would be back soon. He got in the car and started it up.

"So, where are we going?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"You have to keep an opened mind for starters. The guys are helping me out to finish it up."

"You mean the house you won't let Penelope see?"

"That's the one. She knows about it, but hasn't seen it. It's going to be our house. I'm fixing it up for us to live in after we get married. There still has to be a lot done with it. But it's coming along." He drove the five miles to it and parked the car in the driveway.

Mrs. Morgan looked at the house and her mouth dropped. It was wonderful. Even if it did need to be painted. "This is the house?" She asked as she got out of the car.

"It is." He watched his mom as she had a smile on her face. "What do you think? It's early 1900's vintage and I'm going to restore it back to its glory."

"Derek, it's amazing. But two stories?" She asked, this time looking at him.

"It was a great price, and yes. Two stories, nice yard. Come have a look." He walked up to the door and unlocked it and opened the door for her.

She walked in and could tell more work needed to be done, but it was beautiful.

"Nice size living room,kitchen, den, library, has four bedrooms one of which is a master with a walk in closet, three bathrooms. I want to make one of the rooms a computer room for Penelope. So if we need something while we are away, and she's at home, she can work from here and not drive into work so late at night." He looked over at his mom and she was smiling at him.

"I love it. I think she will too." She hugged him.

"Don't worry mom, one of the extra rooms is yours when you come and visit." He hugged her back. "I want to show you the backyard."

He lead her out to the back and opened the door.

She walked out and smiled. "Derek, this would be perfect for the wedding! It's huge! You could have table and chairs over here and she could walk from over here and down the isle to you over here, you could put an arch over here with flowers and it would be perfect for the photographer."

"Wow, slow down ma, I still have a lot of work todo. I'm out of town a lot. Penelope doesn't know about this place and I want it done before she even sees it and I'm away a lot."

"We'll Derek, I think you all better get a move on it!" She laughed. "I can make a few calls and get some people in here to help you out. You just tell them what you want and they will do it."

"Mom, I can't ask that of you. I can do it."

"Derek, I don't think she's going to wait five years for you to get this house done, to marry you. Take the help, get it done. I'm not getting any younger either. I'd like to hear the sound of pitter patter feet."

"MOM! I'm never even married yet and you want grand kids!"

"Yes!" She laughed.

"Fine, I will take the help. Thank you." He hugged her.

"Your welcome, and Penelope will have to see it before the wedding. Rehearsal and decorating and setting things up. So give us plenty of time."

"I guess I better stay here then, go ahead and take my car back to the house, let her know you found a spot, but she can't see it. I will call the guys and get started." He handed the keys over to his mom.

"Great. Be careful Derek. See you later. This was a wonderful idea." She took the keys and left.

Derek called them saying change of plans, wedding will be here so need to work double time.


	5. Hidden secret

Part 5 (I am skipping some, just to keep it going, hope everyone still likes it and wants more. Please let me know and hey, I will take ideas. I will work them into the story if I can. Help me write! Lol anyways, on with the story. Enjoy)

It's been a month since Mrs. Morgan was there visiting and helping Penelope with some of the planning. And once they told Penelope their idea for the wedding, she started getting excited about the wedding, but then upset with Derek because he wouldn't let her see it yet.

Derek was once again over at the new house and so far they have the outside painted and trimmed and the upstairs done. They where just finishing the library and the den down stairs. Derek was standing in the library and looking at the shelves when Hotch walked in. "Well, we are almost done. " Hotch said.

"Yeah, um... What doesn't look right about this here?" He said pointing to the shelves.

Hotch checked it out. "I'm not sure. " He stepped out into the hallway and then back in at Derek. "What are we missing?"

Derek shrugged and started pulling on some of the shelves when all of a sudden the whole shelve unit moved and pulled out from the wall. Derek looked over at Hotch as he pulled out a flashlight and had a look. "It's a room." He glanced over at Hotch before he walked in.

Hotch followed Derek and was shocked that this was over looked and they've all been working on this house for a good two months total. "I would never had guessed." He looked around the hidden room and was shocked to find a chair, a small desk and dresser with clothes and some jewelry.

"What are the odds?" Derek asked as he looked over everything. "This stuff is old! Look at this jewelry."

Hotch nodded. "You hit the jackpot with all of this."

"Now it's one more room for us to fix up though." He said but couldn't get over this. "I think this room should be restored and kept the same and I will have the chair and desk and everything restored as well. Who knows, maybe Penelope would want to do something different with it. But I think right now. We leave it." He said as he looked at a few of the pictures on the desk and finding more jewelry. "I think this is something Penelope would wear." He said holding up a nice cameo necklace.

"That would look good on her." Hotch said.

"Hey, Derek!" Reid yelled, looking for him to ask a question.

"In here Reid." He said from still inside the hidden room.

Reid finally found him and smiled. "Wow, nice hidden room. Only some houses have them, it's like a safe room in sorts. A place to get away and relax. I've never seen one. Wonder what they used this as?"

Derek shock his head as he could tell Reid was going all genius on him.

Reid saw the cameo necklace Derek was holding. "Wow, a cameo, that have been made since the 3rd BC. Started out as rings but some where to big they made then into a necklace. Made out of gems and most of them today are made out of shell. Those, depending on what the history is and what it's made of, can be worth some great money."

Hotch looked at him as Rossi walked in half way through Reid speech. "You do not everything don't you? What don't you know?"

Reid shrugged. "I know the things that I know... But I don't know ... Forget it, I am sure I know it all!" He told them honestly.

Rossi laughed. "That's why we go to you instead of looking it up ourselves."

Reid nodded. "I know, and I don't mind one bit."

Derek kept the necklace with him as he looked at his buddies. "Think you could clear this room out and clean. I will take the furniture to a friend of mine and I'm sure by the end of the week. We will have it all done. Landscaping will be here tomorrow. Before I buy anything for the house though, I will have to bring Penelope here to get her take on it. I don't want to buy things if its something she wouldn't approve of. This is for her. Well us, but I want her happy."

"It'll be great, don't stress over it." Hotch said as they went back to work on the extra room and Rossi finished up the den.

Derek smiled as he couldn't wait to see the look on Penelope's face when he finally showed her the house this coming weekend.


	6. Viewing new house

Part 6 (sorry I haven't posted anything lately, hope this works. Wedding soon... I hope lol)

Derek smiled as he brought his mom back to his apartment. He hated leaving at a time like this but work was calling and he had to leave soon. He walked over to Penelope. "Baby girl, I wanted to wait to show you the house, but we finished up the house, just have the landscaping left to do, but we have a case so I have to leave. So if you and mom want to finish that part up, any way you want. Up to you. Just remember, this is my wedding gift to you." He told her.

She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around him. "I understand handsome, but I'm only looking forward to the honeymoon, you didn't have to get me anything else." She teased.

"I knew it! You do only want me for my body!" He frowned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be obvious." She laughed and kissed him. "I love you. And your body is a bonus."

He returned the kiss and laughed. "Well, I'm all yours."

With in twenty minutes they where pulling up in front of the house and getting out of the car. He had walked over and opened the door for Penelope. He had put a blindfold over her eyes.

Mrs. Morgan smiled as she watched them. "Wow, this looks great. Nice work Derek."

"Thanks mom, ok now baby girl, I hope you like this place." He said as he stood beside her, he slide the mask off of her and watched her face.

Penelope slowly opened her eyes and looked forward. At seeing the house, her mouth dropped. "Oh my god! Derek!" She smiled as she looked towards him. "Really?"

He nodded at her. "You like it?"

She nodded and kissed him.

"Just wait until you see the inside." He took ahold of her hand and walked to the door. He unlocked it and opened the door, letting them walk in first.

Mrs. Morgan let Penelope walk in first and then followed.

"I was also hope that maybe since your have seen it, that maybe you could do some furniture shopping. Maybe also once JJ and Emily return after our case that wouldn't mind doing some shopping too to help. Anything you want baby girl. So anyways, this here is the living room, everything was restored with the help of a crew and the guys also helped.. Through here is the den." He spoke as he slowly made their way through the bottom floor. "Library is here, and kitchen down the hall. Family room to the left."

Penelope was in aww over the inside of their new house. "Derek, this place is amazing!" She said following hims from room to room.

Derek smiled. "We found a surprise while we restored the house. Well a few things to be exact." He pulled out the small box and handed it to her.

Penelope looked up at him as she took the box from him. "Now what is this?" She said as she opened the box to find a beautiful cameo necklace. "Derek, this had to have cost you a fortune."

"Penelope, I said we found a few surprises. This was in the room."

"Really? I know you bought the house, and put a lot of money into it already. I don't want you going broke baby."

Derek kissed her. "I love you but we both have great jobs. Don't worry. Remember I have restored a few other houses and have money from selling those."

She smiled at him. "Good, because I really do love this necklace." She kissed him. "So, you found it in this room?"

He nodded. "Well, kind of." He said as he pulled on the shelve and it opened up.

Penelope's eyes went wide. "A secret room! Oh my, I've heard about these but never really seen one." She walked into it. "This all was already in this room?"

"Yes it was. We restored the room and its furniture and put it back as we found it. There was some really nice items in here."

She walked in and had a look at a few things. "I wonder who they are." She said picking up a picture frame on the one desk.

"I'm sure you'd figure it out my love." He smiled and looked at his mom.

"Nice find. You all did a wonderful job." His mom spoke up with a smile on her face.

"Now, lets head on up stairs. There's four bed rooms. One of which is a master room which has a walk in closet. I was thinking about have one as a guest room, for when mom visits, and making of of the rooms into a computer room. So if we are away on a case and its late at night and we need you. You can work from home." He looked over at her as he stood in the hallway and watched as they looked over the rooms.

"I can really have my own computer room?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course."

They spent a few more minutes there and then he showed them the backyard. "Landscaping will be here tomorrow. So you just tell them how you want it and they will listen. Plan it for the wedding baby girl."

"This area is perfect. You where right mom." She walked over to Derek and hugged him. "What have I done to deserve you?"

"You being you and loving me. That's what you have done." He held her close to him. "I can't wait for us to be living here. It'll be our dream come true." He kissed her nose.

She smiled and knew this would be the best wedding she's ever seen or went to. She couldn't wait to get planning with mom.


	7. Mystery

Part 7 (ok, be patient with me on this one it's going to get crazy.)

After Penelope seen Derek off on the case, Mrs. Morgan and her returned to the house. "I'm still in awe over this house. It's wonderful."

"Now I know why he waited to show you. They did a lot of work. I still wonder what else he found in that room. He said he found a few things, but yet only told you of one and gave it to you." Mom said as they made their way to the back yard to figure out a good plan for where trees or bushes would go to flowers and what kind.

"I think a small gazebo or archway to the side here would look amazing with this house. Maybe a nice swing, double. It'd be nice to cuddle as we watch the stars." Penelope smiled.

Mrs. Morgan smiled at her. "I'm really glad you both are happy. I can see it written on both of your faces."

"I am, truly am." She smiled as she carried out two chairs and sat down in one. "Derek said the landscapers will be here tomorrow morning?"

She nodded as she sketched out where things would go. "Yeah."

They spent an hour there and as they looked at the stretch, they liked the idea and layout so far. Now they just couldn't wait to see it finished.

Returning home, they made supper and talked more about the wedding.

The next morning they drove to the house and just as they pulled into the driveway, a van pulled in behind them. As Penelope got out she walked over and smiled as she saw landscaping on the side. "Perfect timing."

The man walked over to the lady and smiled. "Yes it is. My name is Mark Anderson." He held out his hand.

"Penelope Garcia and this here is my future mother in law, Mrs. Morgan."

"Nice to met you." He said to both girls.

"You too. So, right this way." She lead his to the back yard.

"You have anything in mind?" He asked.

"We did up a rough sketch. This is where we will be having the wedding." She handed him the paper. "Either a gazebo or archway over here somewhere. Lillie's and Roses are my favorite so I want multiple colors of both. I'd like a small walk way from the front coming this way to the back yard." She ran over everything with him.

"Sounds great. My men should be here soon." Mark told her.

"Thanks great. Um, I have to go to work so we will be out of your way. If you need anything, our numbers are on the sketch. Other then that good luck and thanks." She smiled and Penelope and Mrs. Morgan walked back out to the car and left. "I am going to headquarters to work. You can take the car so you can go anywhere you need to and aren't stuck at home."

"Thanks Penelope." She smiled.

The week went on and on day two, things came to a stretching halt for Mark. They where digging a hole to put in a tree and then some flowers in the same area when they found a body. Well, more of a skeleton. He called Mr. Morgan who set up the appointment then his fiancé.

"Morgan." He said answering his phone.

"Sir, this is Mark Anderson, your landscaper."

"Oh, hey Mark. How's it going? She's not over working you is she?"

"No, but sir, something just came up. While digging a hole for the tree, we um, we found a skeleton. We can't go on."

Derek's eyes went wide. "Ok, um, call the local police and I will get there ASAP."

"Will do sir." Mark hung up the phone and did just that.

Derek couldn't believe this was happening. He walked over to Hotch. "Hotch, I have to get home."

"Something wrong Morgan?"

"You could say that. Mark, the landscaper called. They found a skeleton in the back yard while digging."

"Get going, we will wrap up and head back to investigate this"

Derek headed home, wondering if this skeleton had anything to do with the money and pictures from that hidden room. He'd have the team look into it when they got there.


	8. Taking charge

Part 8 (sorry this one is short, more to come soon)

Morgan called Penelope on the way home. He was glad the plane ride was just shy of an hour from we're they where.

"Your dime, my time, what's up?" Penelope said answering the phone.

"Oh... A new one?" He smiled.

"Hey handsome." She smiled.

"Hey baby girl."

"What can I do for you? Or to you?"

"Your silly and um... Later. Promise."

"Deal."

"Um, I'm on my way back, but can you um, meet me at the house, our new house in an hour?"

Penelope thought that was very weird. "Um, yeah. What's up? Not another surprise is it?"

"Something like that."

"I'll be there."

"I love you baby girl."

"Love you too."

They both hung up and did what little work that needed done. Derek had taken a cab straight there and was already talking to the cops when he saw Penelope pulling up. "Excuse me for just one moment." He said and walked over to her.

Penelope slowly got out of her car and walked over to him. "Please tell me this is my batchlerete party and they are all strippers!"

Derek shook his head. "Sorry, I can't do that."

She looked at him and then looked around. She was about to ask when a cop walked over to them.

"Mr. Morgan, would you mind coming to the back yard? We found something else."

He nodded his head and walked out back.

Penelope followed, trying to figure out what was going on, once she walked back there and over the the group of people. She looked down at the ground and her world came crashing down. Screaming, she turned and ran.

Derek didn't know she followed them all the way back there. He wanted to break it to her gently. He hurried after her. "Baby girl!" He said catching her.

She stopped when he grabbed her arm. She was breathing heavy now and couldn't talk right away.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't plan on this either. It's a skeleton, which means its been there for a long time. I am of course, being taken down to the station since I own the house. They think I'm involved or had something to do with it."

"But your FBI."

"Doesn't matter."

A cop walked over to them. "Excuse me sir, but I have to take you in now." He said as he pulled out his handcuffs.

"Do I really have to wear those?" He asked.

"Yes. Sorry." He said putting them on.

Penelope leaned over and kissed him. "I'll get the team on it, just hang in there handsome."

Derek returned the kiss and nodded his head as he was taken and put into the back of the cop car.

Penelope just stood there, not sure what to do. How could she solve this. She wished her team was here. As she stood on the side yard, she glanced back at everyone. She took a deep breath and walked back there. "This body needs to be sent to Quantico for testing ASAP. Then I need the results." She said holding her badge up. She hoped they couldn't see that it was just a technician badge and not an agent badge.


	9. Twisted deception

Part 9 (thanks to my wonderful friend, Isabel for her help with some ideas)

Penelope was taking some pictures so she could review evidence later on her computer when Hotch walked over to her. "Where's Morgan?"

She looked at him. "Police station. They took him in for questioning."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"He owns the house so they think he had something to do with it. Fran isn't happy about this at all." She frowned.

"I bet you aren't happy either. But we will solve this before we move onto any other case."

"Sir, Strauss won't be happy about that. You know we are still working on cases." She paused. "Do you think that this has to do with the replicator?"

"Was anything sent to you with Zugzwang on it?" Reid asked as he joined Garcia and Hotch.

She shook her head no. "Not that I'm a wear of. I've been busy since we got here and I haven't been by my place since Friday."

JJ walked over as well as Prentiss. Penelope smiled at seeing that her family was here to help. "Thanks for coming."

JJ nodded her head. "Don't mention it. Um, is it ok if Reid walks us through the house? Maybe there's something new we have yet to locate?"

"Sure. Good luck." She watched as Reid and JJ headed for the house as Prentiss and Rossi headed back to the area they found the body. She glanced at Hotch who was still standing next to her. "I told them to send the body to Quantico for testing ASAP. I used my badge. They think I was an agent. I'm sorry sir."

Hotch nodded. "Don't worry, you took charge. That's good. You up to heading over and checking records on the history of the house then once the results come in crossing those with whatever we can?"

"What about Morgan?" She asked.

"You have the deed for the house?" She informed him.

Meanwhile back in the house, Reid was showing JJ the house, what they fixed up and what was left behind. "The one place we where all shocked on was in here." Reid said, leading her to the library and pulling on the shelve which opened the door.

JJ smiled and stepped back. "Hidden room? Nice. So what was in here?"

"Everything is still in here. We just moved it to the side and polished. Derek wanted this room left as it was. The necklace Penelope is wearing was also found in the room. There's pictures and clothes and stuff everywhere in here."

"Let's start going through everything then. See if there is something we can use. I'm going to go grab my flashlight from the car so we have more light."

JJ said as she made her way down stairs and to the front door. When she opened it she came to a stop as she saw something addressed to Penelope on the front steps. She glanced around and didn't see anyone, not even a police officer out front. "SPENC!" She yelled for him.

Reid hear JJ yell and he ran to her. "JJ, what is it?" He said having his gun out and ready. He looked at her and then down at the step and saw a small box. "All that screaming over a small package?"

JJ smiled as she looked at him. "At least it's not yours." She said as she picked it up.

Reid was blushing over that. "Should you be picking it up?"

"Why not? It's addressed to Penelope. I was just going to take it to her."

"Oh, yeah ok right." He didn't know how to act right now. That line from JJ threw him for a loop.

JJ handed it over to Reid as they walked to the backyard.

Reid seen Penelope and walked over to her. "Garcia, I have a small package that..."

Before he was able to say anything else Penelope smiled and spoke. "Oh, boy wonder, it's not the size that matters, it's how you use your weapon!"

Reid shook his head as he saw the smile on JJ's face. "Why do all women comment on that?"

"Your the geniuses, you figure it out." JJ teased him.

"Anyways, what I was saying, this was on the front steps." He said holding it out for Penelope to take.

By that time Rossi and Prentiss had joined the team as Penelope took the package and seeing her name on it. "Who knows where I am? And why leave it here?"

Hotch wasn't liking this at all as he stayed quite and watched.

Penelope opened the envelope and read the letter.

" Morgan is red, Penny is blue.

You chose to blame me for something, I've yet to do.

Zugzwang"

Penelope read the letter out loud and at the end, her eyes where wide and she lost her hold on the package and it fell to the ground, spilling its contents.

Reid bent down to retrieve it and as he picked it up, he noticed it was a scarf. "I think he's become more personal."

Hotch nodded. "Garcia, I need that deed, and then Reid, JJ you two are staying with Garcia and Mrs. Morgan. Keep them protected. We are going to have to stay close now. He's getting bolder. Garcia, I will have the results sent to your email so you can work from home. Get everything we know and have on everything."

As everyone left the area, the failed to notice a black truck sitting a crossed the street with someone inside watching and taking more pictures.


	10. Chutes and Locks

Part 10

Rossi and Prentiss stayed behind to go through the hidden room that Reid and JJ told them they where about to go through. As Prentiss was using a flashlight to see things she spoke to Rossi. "This is a really nice house. You guys did a good job."

"Yeah if you don't mind the history or body in the backyard." Rossi said as he was going through the draws of the desk.

"Yeah, there's that!" She smiled and kept searching for anything that could help. She walked over to the one corner where there was a picture and removed it from the wall, only to find a small button. "I wonder what this is for." She said glancing at Rossi before she pushed it and the wall slide open. She jumped back as it shocked her some.

Rossi walked over to her. "A hidden room inside of a hidden room. You don't see that everyday. How did you find that?" He asked.

"I was just going to remove the picture to see if there was anything behind it in the frame when I did, I found the button."

They both shined their lights into the new room as they both slowly made their way in there. Prentiss went to the left and Rossi went to the right and just then, the door slide closed. They both turned back around and looked at the door and then at each other. "Now what?" He said as he looked for a button to open it up.

"Don't tell me we are stuck in here."

"Um, we aren't stuck?" He gave her a small smile but he knew they where.

"Nice try Rossi." She sighed and glanced around the room. She pulled out her phone and saw that she wasn't getting service."we cant call out so, i guess while we are here let's have a look around. Maybe it was meant to shut once someone entered." She said as she started to look around. "Rossi, look at all of this. There's maps on the wall with trails marked. Charts and landscapes for trails. Seems to be like back trails. This guy liked hiking."

Rossi walked over to have a look. "That's weird." He looked at the desk and saw notes and a journal. "Where's Reid when you need him?" He smiled because he knew Reid could go through all of this faster.

"He's with JJ over at Morgan's." she said but started reading through some of the materials. She saw some boxes and bags and started going through them. "I have a lot of supplies here for hiking. There's a compass and maps and what is this?" She held up a backpack looking thing.

Rossi walked over and took it from her. "It's a parachute." He told her. He glanced at everything else and started going through some boxes and kept finding bank plans and layouts. Plane details and emergency exits. He looked at the dates on the journal and saw it read November 10 1971 he started reading from that date.

"November 10th 1971

I'm leaving on this day to put my plan into action. I am positive I can get away with this if I do it far away. I have a motorbike near Portland and my plane tickets bought. Hope this all goes off with out a hitch. The small bank won't know what hit them. My goal is to get in and out and back home before hell breaks lose.

November 28th 1971

The was the longest trip ever and trying to avoid the police and FBI. I didn't think it'd be this big. I need to get my leg looked at, I hurt it after I jumped. "

Rossi stopped reading and looked at Prentiss. "Is this DB Cooper?" He asked as he saw her staring into a bag.

"Um, sounds it, and going by this...I would say yes." She said staring at bags full of money.

Meanwhile over at Morgans house, Penelope went to his desk and pulled out the deep. She returned to the living room and handed it to him. "Please get him out." She told Hotch.

"Don't worry I will. You get to work on finding out who owned the house before Morgan."

She nodded as Hotch left and she looked at Reid and JJ. "Make your selfs at home. I have work to do right now." She hugged Fran and whispered to her that everything would be ok soon. She walked over and turned her computer on and just as they loaded she saw a message saying that some of the results where in, so while going through those and looking up past owners of the house she gasped as she remembered something. "Reid... What color was that, you said scarf in the box?"

"Um, green with a hint of purple. Why?"

"Is there a pink dot on the one end?" She glanced over at him.

Reid looked at it. "Yes there is. How did you..."

"That's mine. I lost it months ago." She informed him. Just then her computer beeped at her and she looked back at her screen. "Name of past owner of the house is Sally Cooper." She said as she typed in her name and came up with something she least excepted. "Dan Coopers sister... As in D.B. Cooper." Her eyes went wide as she looked at Reid and JJ.


	11. Black out

Part 11 (I don't really know if DB Cooper had a sister, I'm just guessing lol sorry for the delay and I hope you all like this up date.)

Reid looked over at Penelope as he was shocked to hear that. "They never found him. There was a huge man hunt for him and it still came up empty handed." He went on his rambling on his knowledge.

Penelope did some research on DB Cooper and there was a reward out for him and the money he took had never been found, not all of it anyways. "Well, he's still missing and maybe around a hundred dollars where ever found and that was by some boys who where playing."

JJ walked over to where Penelope was. "Do you think he made his way back to his sister?"

"I'm not sure. There's always a chance." She typed a few things. "It said Sally died about eight years ago and the house then was up for back taxes and just sat there. No one wanted it. Which is shocking. It's a great place."

"Any family left?" JJ asked.

"If so I'm not finding anything yet." She kept it up. "No, Sally never had any kids and neither did Dan."

Back at the house, Prentiss and Rossi stood there in shock over their discovery. Prentiss looked over at him. "You know, this isn't how I wanted to spend my vacation. I came back to visit and asked if you guys needed help on this. Since the new girl, Blake is it? Had a family emergency. Plus I really wanted to see this house. I was so shocked when I heard that Morgan and Garcia were getting married. I wanted to help in some way. I just hope we don't die in here."

"Yes, it's Blake. She's pretty good. Not anything like you." He smiled at her. "We aren't going to die in here. Just think, right now we are rich!" He pointed to the bags of money.

Prentiss sat down in a chair. "Now if I could only go to the nearest mall and spend some of it on shoes!" She sighed. "It seems like we've been here for hours!"

"It does. Do you think they even know are are gone?" Rossi said as he walked around the room looking at everything that was in there.

Hotch was arriving at the police station and walked in. "Is Dominic Sanchez here?" He asked.

"I'm him." He said walked over closer to him. "And you are?"

"I'm SSA Hotchner. I'm Derek Morgan's boss."

"Ok." He looked at him. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm here to get him out. He had nothing to do with the body that was found. He just bought the house about six months ago." He said as he pulled out the deed Penelope gave him.

Dominic took the deed and read over the materials. "This was the evidence I needed. Thank you. I will release him now." He said and taking out his keys walks down the hall and opened the cell that housed Derek. "SSA Hotchner brought the deed down. I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's ok, totally understandable, you where just doing your job." Derek said as he walked out of the cell and made his way to the front. It's then he saw Hotch. "Thanks."

Hotch nodded at him and waited as Morgan signed a few papers and got his deed back.

Reid was re-reading the letter that Penelope got earlier when he saw something in the box that didn't look right. He removed the scarf and looked in. It was a picture. When he looked at it, he was shocked that it was a picture of his team members and him. The one thing he noticed was everyone was in it and all of their faces was crossed out. Morgan's was scratched off ands elopes was the only one not marked. He looked over at JJ and held up the picture for her to look at. He didn't want to say anything to Penelope right now.

JJ looked over and her eyes went wide at seeing it. What was going on? She thought. "Reid, care to help me get a snack from the kitchen?" She asked standing up and heading that way.

"Sure." He said following her. When he walked into the kitchen he handed it to her. "I was reading the letter again and noticed tis in the box. I'm not sure how we missed this. It's getting very personal."

JJ nodded. "I'd have to agree. Does that mean that something is going to happen to us for him to get Penelope or will he go right for her?"

Reid thought about it for a moment as looked at the picture JJ was still holding. He looked up at her. "Where's Prentiss and Rossi at?"

JJ looked at him. "Your just now saying something? I thought we all were supposed to stay together!"

Penelope chose that moment to walk in and over hear what was said. She heard the panic in jus voice and glanced at the picture she was holding. "Oh my god! Where did you get that?"

Reid looked over at her. "It was in the bottom of the box, under the scarf."

"What does that mean? Nothing or no one can hurt my babies! God, where is everyone? I want my Derek." she said as each word out of her mouth was getting louder and more rushed. She was panicking. Her breathing was becoming more labored as she was freaking out and everything went black.


	12. Filling in

Part 12 (had a little time, here's more sorry to leave it there.)

Morgan and Hotch where walking into the living room when they heard a commotion and then heard Reid yell for a first aide kit. Morgan took off to the direction of his voice, but when he walked in he was shocked. "What happened?" He asked kneeling down next to Penelope who was laying on the floor.

"She had a panic attack and passed out to which she fell and hit her hand." Reid filled him in. "We tried catching her but it was to late."

Just then Fran walked into the kitchen with the kit and smiled when she saw Derek. "Your out!" She sighed with relief but was worried about Penelope. She handed it over to Reid.

"Yeah, it was just a misunderstanding. Thanks to Penelope on giving the deed to Hotch. It cleared me. I think I have to be more careful when buying a place. I will have to have Penelope do research before I make an offer."

JJ cleaned the cut on her hand and wrapped it up. "Has Hotch filled you in on everything?"

Morgan glanced over to him and then back to JJ. "No. But um, let me get her up first." He said. "Baby Girl, wake up for me." He said and kissed her head. "Honey, time to get up." This time he kissed her lips.

Penelope moaned some as her eyes slowly opened. "Derek?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, it's me. Thanks for helping me out." He kissed her again. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore and weak." She said.

"Well, lets get you up off the kitchen floor and into the living room. " he said as he helped her up.

"Thanks handsome." She got up but kept a hold of him.

JJ looked at her. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Water, please." She said as she walked with Derek to the living room.

Fran stayed behind to clean up the glass that broke when Penelope fell.

Reid picked up the picture and joined them.

Derek looked at Reid as he entered. "So, what's going on?"

Reid handed him the picture. "Well, after you left, JJ and I entered the house to have a look around in the hidden room on papers or anything that would say who owned the house before you. We couldn't see so JJ went to get a flashlight when she found this on the front step." He said handing him the letter and box with the scarf.

Penelope remembered now that she was worried about her family and scared that she blacked out. She moved closer to Derek and held on to his arm as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Derek kissed the top of her head as he read over the letter and saw the scarf and viewed the picture. "It's getting more personal." Derek said looking over at Hotch. "Where's Prentiss and Rossi?"

Penelope looked at him. "I thought they followed you to the police station."

Derek shook his head. "No, last time I saw them was at the house."

JJ entered the living room and handed Penelope a glass of ice water. "That's the last time we saw them too."

Penelope squeezed Derek's arm. "Please tell me they are ok?"

Fran sat down next to Derek, she was glad Derek was home, but didn't like someone was after them.

She could tell Derek was worried about this.

"So, going by this picture, he's stalking us. But why are we all crossed off, but Penelope?" He put his arm around her, holding her close.

Hotch shrugged his shoulders. "That we haven't figured out yet either. But I think you and I should go back to the house to see what happened to Prentiss and Rossi. Reid, try to look through the picture for any details. Maybe one of us seen the replicator. Find out when it was taken."

Derek went to stand up but couldn't move with Penelope having a death grip on him. "Baby girl. I will be back soon. I promise. We have to find them."

She let go of him. "Be careful my love." She kissed him and watched as he left with Hotch. She hugged Fran and then looked at Reid. "Need help boy wonder?"

Reid looked at her. "Do you know where this is from?" He asked.

JJ then got a text from Will. When she clicked her phone she saw a picture of her team and her on the back ground. Before she could get to Wills message though she grabbed the picture from Reid. "Um, I think it was from months ago after work. We all went out after a long case." She said as she showed Reid her phone. "Same clothes."

Reid nodded. "Do you have any other pictures from that night? Penelope, did you take any pictures?"

Penelope grabbed her phone and looked through as Reid went through his as well.

Reid gasped as he noticed something no one noticed. "It wasn't Prentiss in the picture!"


	13. Set free

Part 13 (some of this will be short... I'm sorry.)

Prentiss sat in the chair and glanced around the room they have been stuck in for well over an hour, if not longer. "I think we should look for away out. No telling if they even know we are missing." She stood up and looked at Rossi.

"Your right, and I'm sure they figured it out already. This room isn't easy to find." He said to her. "Your the nosy one and likes pushing buttons." He teased as he too stood up and started looking at things around the room.

"Well I'm sorry." She sighed. "You mean to tell me, FBI doesn't mean nosy?" She laughed.

"Right, nowhere in FBI is there an N." he walked over near the wall and glanced at the maps and pictures again.

Prentiss shook her head as she too started looking at the other wall, looking for anything out of the normal.

Hotch pulled up outside of Morgan's new house. "The SUV is still here. Either they are still here, or this is where they came up missing from."

Morgan nodded and walked around to the back yard. "I'm slipping. Either it's because it's family that's missing and I'm close, or I'm tired."

"It happens, but we do have to find them." Hotch said as he too looked around the yard for anything. "I don't see any signs of a struggle. Lets see if maybe there's something in the house." He said and walked towards the backdoor.

Morgan followed Hotch to the door and inside. "Looks just like how we left it. I mean a few things have been moved, but we've been on a case for a few days and Penelope and my mom have been here doing things. It could have been them to move items."

"Let's have a look up stairs and check the rooms before we trace their cell phones." Hotch walked up the steps. He glanced into the rooms as he walked by. He looked back at Derek and saw he was behind him.

Rossi was looking at the mantel and thought this small little statue looked out of place. "Emily, would you say this hear no evil monkey statue is out of place too?" He asked.

Prentiss walked over to him and looked at it. "It is. Everything in here is hiking and planning and maps and stuff. Why have that?" She said and reached to pick it up. It tilted and they heard a nose. Looking behind them they saw the wall opening up.

Morgan ended up in front of Hotch as he had stepped into a room to have a look. He jumped and grabbed for his gun as he saw the full length mirror in the hallway move. "FBI! Freeze!" He said, not sure what to expect.

Prentiss sighed with relief as they found a way out and her and Rossi started walking towards the door when they heard Morgans voice. She put her hands in the air and walked out into the hall. "Don't shoot!" She smiled.

Morgan put his gun down. "My goodness, we have been looking for you two. If you wanted time a lone, get a hotel you guys!" He teased.

Rossi shook his head. "Well, you didn't find us, we found our way out. But thanks for looking.

"So, what's that room anyways?" Morgan asked as Hotch joined them.

"Believe it or not, it's a hidden room that was inside a hidden room. There's a lot of items in there." Rossi said.

Prentiss joined in. "There's a button in the hidden room that was behind a picture on the wall. Once we entered the door shut behind us, trapping us in there. No way out. Until we saw this statue and I went to pick it up. It's then the wall moved and opened up. You wouldn't believe what's in there. If I wasn't FBI, I'd say you better contact them." She smiled. She then lead Morgan and Hotch into the room to show them what they had found.

Morgan and Hotch stood in disbelief as they saw everything. Morgan spoke up first. "So, DB Cooper lived here and this was his hide out and where he plotted the heist? And this money? You think it the same money he stole from the bank? He made it back here and..." He paused. "The body in the back yard? Is that him?" He ran a hand over his face. "He couldn't have buried himself, which means he either had a partner or family member that helped."

Hotch nodded. "I will take care of this. Don't touch anything else. We will have this figured out soon." He said as he called in an investigative team.


	14. Family Ties

Part 14

Beth watches Jack sometimes for Aaron when he's on cases. She never had a problem with it, she loved them both. She looked into the living room where he was watching tv. "Jack, time for bed, go wash up and I will be there in a moment."

"Ok." He said and ran up the stairs.

She smiled and finished up the last few dishes. Draining the sink and cleaning it out, she was startled when there was a loud thump and two very loud, hard knocks on the door. Her eyes went big as she had no clue what to do. She hurried up the steps and stayed with Jack. "Shhh..." She said as she sat on the floor in the bathroom with him sitting on her lap. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and tried calling Aaron. It was busy. She sighed and tried to stay calm.

She remembered all the cases Aaron had mentioned to her and how dangerous his job was. How a man had once gone after his wife and son. Which lead to the murder of his wife. It scared her when she wasn't expecting anyone and then how hard the knocks where. She called Garcia. She would know how to get ahold of Hotch.

JJ looked over at Reid. "If its not Prentiss, then who is it?"

"Beth." He said just as gracias phone rang.

Garcia picked it up without looking. "Hello my love." She smiled as she said it, hoping to hear Morgans voice.

"Penelope, it's Beth. Just listen, I can't reach Aaron, the line is busy. I was getting ready to put jack to bed when there was a loud thud at the door followed by two loud and hard knocks." She said it all in a whisper.

"Beth?" She said looking over at Reid. "Where are you at?"

Reid was on the phone calling Hotch.

"I'm at his place. I stay here when he's away. Easier on Jack." She answered. "Right now, we are in the upstairs bathroom."

"Stay there and quite. It's going to be ok." Garcia said and knew whoever was doing this was trying to get everyone on her team. She just hoped, besides coping the old cases, that he wouldn't harm her family.

Hotch finally answered his phone. "What is it Reid?"

"Beth called Garcia, something.." He was saying but couldn't finish it as he hand up the phone quickly.

Reid sighed and shrugged his shoulders at Garcia. "Tell her Hotch is on the way."

Garcia relayed the message to Beth and stayed on the line with her, in case something did happen.

Hotch looked over at Morgan. "I have to get to Beth, NOW!" He said and ran out of the house, leaving Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan standing there before they put the pieces together.

Morgan looked at them. "Go, I will wait here for the investigators." He said and watched as then nodded and left.

Hotch waited for Rossi and Prentiss to get in the SUV before speeding off to his house. When he got there he made his way to the house, gun aimed and ready to use if he needed to. Getting to the front door he saw another package. "Check it out. I need to check on Beth and Jack." He said as he opened the door and ran in. "BETH!?" He said.

"Aaron!" She said as she stood up, carrying Jack to meet Aaron.

Aaron hugged her. "I'm so sorry. You guys ok?" He asked as he kissed Jack's head.

Rossi picked up the package and saw it was addressed to Garcia. He slowly opened it, only to find a pair of glasses with a note to it. 'I see how close we where but you passed it up and now I'm always watching!' Zugzwang

Prentiss looked at him. "Yeah, it's totally focused on PG. Morgan isn't going to like this. We have so many things going on."

Rossi nodded and looked towards the door as Hotch walked out carrying Jack. "Another note and package addressed to Garcia." He said just as they heard gunshots.


	15. Shot out

Part 15

Rossi dropped the package and pulled his gun, looking out for where it came from. He saw Prentiss doing the same.

Prentiss saw a shadow figure in a truck as she stepped forward. "FBI, freeze!" She said as she saw the shadow person raise his hands up and pointing a gun and heard more shots. She started firing back as she took cover. It had happened so fast she wasn't thinking about anything, but when she saw him put the truck in gear, she ran out into the road trying to see the license plate number. All she could make out was JBA6

She walked back up to the door and saw Hotch and Beth where on the floor and there was blood. Rossi was holding his arm and she could see blood there too. "Hotch!" She went to check him since he had Jack.

Hotch looked at her. "Call 911 Emily!" He said as he glanced at Jack who was crying and had a few scratches from the flying glass when the bullet hit the window. But right now, he was worried for Beth. She was shot in the leg and there was a lot of blood.

Emily dialed 911 and told them what happened as she checked on Rossi and made her way over to Jack and held him so he wasn't to scared.

911 batcher spoke to her. "Paramedics and police are on their way. Please stay on the line."

She rocked Jack. "Shh...it'll be ok."

Soon paramedics where pulling up and they where checking everyone. Emily called Garcia.

Garcia saw her number and answered it. "Hey MIA." She smiled at her name for Prentiss.

"Why Mia?" She asked even though she had a job for her.

"Missing in action, duh silly girl!" Garcia laughed.

"Ok, I have a job for you. Don't freak out on me. Hotch, Beth, Rossi, Jack and I where just shot at. We are going to go get checked out. But I saw a black truck with someone sitting in it and then saw that's where the shots were coming from. I have a partial plate for you to run. JBA6. Call me when you have something." Prentiss said.

Garcia was already on it. "Wait! Where's Morgan?" She was getting worried, this was like a never ending night mare.

"Back at your house waiting on the investigators. We found a few things so it needs to be processed. Let me know. I have to go." She hung up the phone but took pictures of the newest package and sent it to Reid and JJ. Hoping they could work on that.

Reid and JJ's phones beeped just about the same time and when they read it, they both looked at each other before glancing over at Garcia.

Garcia was to busy looking for this truck Prentiss described. She so couldn't believe this was happening. She glanced over and saw the picture she got with the last package and wondered if the replicator had anything to do with this and if so why? Just then her computer beeped at her and when she looked up, her eyes went wide. "Oh My God!"


	16. Dodgin bullets

Part 16 (sorry it's short, but you all will find out soon! I promise!)

Penelope read the message that popped up on her monitor to Reid and JJ.

"So close, but no dice. Your still walking on ice. Zugzwang" She then looked over at them.

Reid looked at her. "Again?" He asked.

Garcia looked over at him. "What do you mean again?"

Reid looked over at JJ before answering Garcia. He opened his phone and handed it to her. "This was left at Hotch's a few minutes ago."

"You mean before the shoot out?" She asked.

JJ's eyes went wide this time. "Shoot out? Who was hurt?"

"Emily didn't say, just they where going to the hospital. I'm sure she will call. She better."

"Are you able to find out who sent that message to you on the computer?" Reid piped up.

Garcia did some magic. "The plate number was a fake, that's when this came up. But hang on." She worked at finding this person before anyone else was hurt. "Man, he's good. He's bouncing off so many different IP addresses, it's hard to location him. " she started typing faster.

At the hospital, Beth went in for surgery on her leg, the bullet hit just above the knee. Hotch and Prentiss where in with Jack, who had a few scratches on his face and arms. Nothing deep they just wanted to clean them up. Rossi received a few stitches in his arm from the flesh wound.

Hotch picked Jack up after they where done with him and smiled over at Prentiss. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." He told her.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad the little man is fine. And finally asleep." She smiled. "You have a bruise on the side of your face."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, i think something fell on me when we landed on the floor." he paused. "I haven't heard anything on Beth yet. I hope she's ok." They made their way to Rossi room to check on him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He said as he watched them walk in. "Sorry I pushed you, are you ok?" He asked. Once the gun fire started, he didn't want them getting hurt. Well, mainly Jack.

"No, that's fine. Thank you for looking out for Jack."

"What are Uncles for?" He smiled. "Any news on the make of the car or the package?" He asked as he stood up, his arm in a sling and grabbed his coat with his other hand.

"Nothing yet. It doesn't take her this long. She either hasn't found anything yet or something is wrong." Prentiss pulled out her phone and called JJ.

JJ answered it. "Hello." She said.

"Hey, I knew you are with Garcia, any word yet on the identity of the truck?"

"When she ran it, she received a message. Plate number was fake and then, So close, but no dice. Your still walking on ice. Zugzwang. She's been trying to find him but he's using to many IP addresses, she keeps trying to out smart him with no such luck."

"You mean there is someone else that is smarter then PG?" Prentiss said shocked.

"Ah ha! Got you, you bastard..." Gracias' eyes went wide. "He's in the apartment building!"


	17. Identify revealed

Part 17 (ok, don't hate me! I will explain later, promise. Lol)

Reid hurried and called Morgan. They needed to act fast.

"Morgan." He said answering.

"It's Reid, get to Garcia's ASAP! He's in the building!" Reid said and hung up and reaching for his gun. He saw JJ sent a text to Prentiss and was standing up as well. "Can you narrow it down? What floor, what room?"

Garcia did her magic and looked at him. "Right below me!"

Reid nodded. "Garcia, Fran... Keep the doors locked. We have to act fast before he escapes again. The others will be here soon."

Garcia nodded and hugged Fran as she watched Reid and JJ leave her living room and walked out into the hall.

Reid and JJ hurried to the stairs and down to the next floor. Keeping their guns ready and proceeding with caution.

Morgan told the investigators there was an emergency and if they needed to call him. He jumped into the SUV and drove as quickly as he could to her apartment building. He pushed her speed button and waited.

"Derek, he's right below my apartment. Reid and JJ already went down. Meet them. I don't know what to except." She said seeing it was him that was calling.

"Thank you baby girl. I'm almost there. Don't worry." He said hanging up as he pulled up out front. He saw Hotch pulling up too. Only Prentiss and Hotch gout out there.

Hotch looked at Morgan. "Rossi is watching Jack, he got stitches in his arm after a shoot out at my place." He filled him in some.

Morgan nodded. "Apartment right below Garcia. That's where she tracked him to. Reid and JJ already on their way. We should do like an ambush. Box him in." He said as pulled his gun out as he waved his hand, telling them to follow him. They made their way up and once reaching the floor, they glanced around each corner, making sure it was safe. Morgan seen Reid looking around his corner down the hall, just when another head that was hooded peek out then duck back in.

"FBI, tour surrounded. Come out with your hands up." Morgan sounded. He saw Reid run to the other side of the hall and JJ was where Reid left.

The hooded man knew he was surround, it was almost nearing an end. Could he get away? He glanced again and then ran as fast as he could, knowing the team was on both ends and wouldn't shot.

Morgan seen him dash down the other hall way and ran after him. "STOP!" He said as he ran down the steps two or three at a time, trying to catch the unsub.

The man kept running. He was in no shape for this. He turned and ran out the front door only to be met with a gun being pointed at him. He froze then, knowing it was over.

Morgan ran and tackled him to the ground. "When I say stop! That means stop!" He yelled as he put cuffs on him and stood him up. It was then his mouth dropped and his eyes went wide.

Hotch and the rest of the team followed Morgan and stood in shock.

Garcia heard the commotion and ran down the stairs to meet up with her team. She smiled when she saw her chocolate thunder had the bad guy. She walked forward. "My hero." She said and came to a stop at seeing the man. "KEVIN!?" She didn't give it a moments thought before the punched him in the face.


	18. Out with a bang!

Part 18 (ok, I'm sure you all are wondering, lets see if I can explain it right.)

Morgan smiled as he watched Penelope punch him. She didn't blame her one bit. "Your under arrest." He said to him and put him into the back of his SUV.

Kevin sat in the back and he wished he wasn't handcuffed, he could punched Morgan. He hated that Penelope and Morgan had more of a relationship then they did. He couldn't compete with that.

Morgan went over to Garcia. "Way to go Rambo!" He smiled at her. "How's the hand?" He checked it out and kissed it.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine Derek. Just pissed."

"Understandable baby girl. I'm taking him down to the station for questioning. Reid and JJ could you please go to the room he was in for me and have a look around." He said.

They nodded and walked back into the apartment building.

Hotch looked at Morgan. "I'm taking Rossi back home to rest. I will then be at the station."

Morgan nodded and Prentiss followed Morgan to his SUV.

At the station Prentiss and Morgan went into the interrogation room to question Kevin.

Kevin sat there and leaned back against the chair as Morgan and Prentiss walked in.

Morgan sat sat and stared at him. "Why?"

Kevin just looked at him. There was no way he was going to answer him.

Prentiss wasn't sure why Kevin didn't answer but took it upon herself and repeated the question. "Why did you do this?"

Kevin gave a small smile before replying. "Why not? When I was dating Penelope, we where happy but this smuck over here wouldn't leave her be, and she couldn't not do things for him even if we where out at dinner."

Prentiss took a few notes. "So, you copied all of our old cases? Killed all those people, to what? Get her back? Really?"

Kevin snickered. "I didn't do it!"

Reid and JJ made their way back to the floor Kevin was on and walked into the room. There was cameras and monitors and pictures everywhere. Reid glanced at JJ. "Um, I think Garcia needs to come down and go through all of this. I wouldn't even know where to being with the information on the computers."

"Did she go with Morgan?" JJ asked.

Reid pointed to one of the monitors. "Nope, she's in her apartment. He's been here for awhile."

"Oh my god!" JJ pulled out her phone and called Garcia. They watched as she walked over to her desk and pick up her phone and smile seeing the number, saying who was calling.

"Hey buttercup." She said as she headed over to the couch to sit down.

"Don't sit down just yet. We need you down here." JJ said.

Penelope stopped and then looked around. "Where are you?"

"Down stairs in the apartment below you."

"You knew I was going to sit down?" She asked, getting worried.

"Yeah."

Penelope raised her hand and pretended to pick her nose.

"Garcia! That's just wrong!" She said into the phone.

"How are you..." She started.

"Just get down here. We need your skills."

Penelope nodded her head and left her apartment. A moment later she was entering the twilight zone. As she looked around the room, she was shocked. "He's been watching and listening to me?" She paused a moment. "He's been in my apartment?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah, not sure when. Looks like he has cameras in every room. In some rooms, there's more then just one."

"My bedroom? Please tell me there isn't one in there?" Her eyes closed as if she was looking at a dead body covered in blood.

JJ looked up and nodded. "Sorry Garcia. Wish I could say there wasn't."

Garcia took a deep breath and walked over to one of the computers and sat down. She started typing and saving things. "He's been watching me for over a year. I have never seen him in the building before. He has all of our schedules, knows where we will be and when." She paused. "He's even hacked my computer at work. So that's how he knew our cases." She typed some more. "He paid people to do those murders like our cases. That's why every time we thought we had him, another case would come up a week later from the replicator."

JJ sat next to her and watched her work. "Really? Wow, that's unbelievable. So why did he do this?"

Garcia dove farther into his computers and stopped dead in her tracks. "This file here, I'm sure says it all. Morgan is a smuck and my plum sauce can do way better and I will prove it to her once Morgan is out of the picture! I can't believe she refused my marriage proposal and broke up with me, just to turn around and except Morgan's. what does he have that I don't? I'm way smarter then he is! I WIlL TAKE MY PENNY BACK!" She read it to Reid and JJ.

Garcia couldn't believe she was reading all this. She looked at JJ and she was shocked too. Sighing, Garcia went back to work when all of a sudden a clock popped up on the screen. "That can't be good, it's counting down." She looked at Reid and JJ.

Reid got a better look. "That's a timer, um... We should leave, like now!" He said as he took both JJ and Garcia's hand and pulled them out of the room and was making their way down the hall when the room exploded, cause them to fall to the ground from the small blast.

A few minutes past before Reid stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He had ringing in his ears and couldn't hear anything but that. He turned to check on Garcia and JJ. Garcia was laying there with her hands on her head. "You ok?" He more less shouted because her couldn't hear anything. When he didn't see she heard him, he reached out and touched her. He blinked a few times because his eyes where starting to burn.

Garcia jumped at feeling someone touch her but she squinted and shook her head. She had the worst headache ever.

Reid turned and looked for JJ but his vision had gotten worse and when he reached out to touch JJ, he got more then he asked for when he felt something small round and soft, he yanked his hand back noticing what he touched, his face would have been red if it was any other time. He slowly stood up and carefully, helped both JJ and Garcia up and trying to feel along the wall to find an exit.


	19. Painful Haze

Part 19 (sorry for the delay, the end of the weeks are busier for me, but here you go. Enjoy)

Bystanders had called 911 when they heard the explosion. It didn't take long for paramedics and police to show up.

When Reid, JJ, and Garcia finally made their way out side, they just about collapsed on to the sidewalk.

Paramedics ran over to them to check on them. "Excuse me, what happened? Are you ok?" They asked.

Garcia looked at them and squinted her eyes. "Please check on my fiancés mother in apartment 3D." She said loudly.

One of the paramedics nodded and made his way up to the apartment. "Ma'am?" He called out.

Fran was in the corner with her ears covered and shaking.

He made his way over to her. "Are you ok? I was asked by I'm guessing you soon to be daughter in law to come get you. She's down stairs. Please come with me." He said as he healed out his hand.

Fran looked at him for a moment and then took his hand. They soon where lead outside and Fran ran over to Penelope and hugged her.

All of them where taken to the hospital. Penelope looked at Fran. "Call Derek please." She said as she laid in the bed.

Fran nodded and pulled out her phone and called.

Morgan saw it was just his mom calling. He sighed and started at Kevin. Prentiss was asking him everything.

Prentiss glanced at Morgan. "You can get that if you need to."

Morgan shook his head.

Prentiss turned back to Kevin. "So, Kevin, what makes you think you will get Garcia back?"

Kevin smiled. "We love each other and I'm doing this for her so we can be happy."

"For her? You really think she wants you hurting people just so you two can be together? Really?" She asked just as she heard Morgan's phone ring again.

Morgan answered it this time. "Mom, I'm busy." He said as he turned around.

"Derek, there's been an explosion. Penelope, Spencer and JJ are in the hospital. I'm with her. From the explosion, she has difficulty hearing, and her vision is blurry. Other then that she's ok. I believe the same with your friends." She spoke quickly to get everything out.

"Oh my god!" He said and turned back. "You did this!" He moved fast and punched Kevin in the face.

Prentiss grabbed his arm. "What happened?"

"There was an explosion at her apartment building. You could have killed everyone you sick sorry piece of shit!" He continued yelling. He had hung up the phone with his mom.

Prentiss looked at him. "Morgan, go I will be right behind you." She said to him.

Morgan nodded and left.

Prentiss talked to the cops and asked him to out Kevin into a cell and whatever they did, not to let him leave.

Arriving at the hospital Morgan ran in and asked for Penelope Garcia's room. The nurse told him she was in ER room 5. He made his way there and frowned when he saw his baby girl on the bed. He kissed his moms head. "You ok?" He asked.

She nodded and nodded towards Penelope.

Derek walked over and took her hand. "Baby girl, what happened?"

"She's still cant make out a whole lot right now." Fran said.

Derek ran his hand over his face and kissed her. To which she kissed him back and he smiled. He looked at her and pointed to his eye, then to his chest where his heart was and then to her. His way of silently saying, I love you.

She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I Love you too." She said loudly.

Fran laughed. "She doesn't know how loud she's being."

Morgan laughed. "I am going to check on Reid and JJ." He said standing up. He walked out of the room and ran into Prentiss. "Sorry."

"It's ok. How is she?"

"Ringing in her ears. Making it heard to hear anything. I guess her vision was blurry earlier but she's seeing better now." He filled her in. "I was just going to check on Reid and JJ." He told her. As they turned around a doctor was standing there looking at Prentiss.

"Excuse me, you where in here earlier right? A shoot out, with a man shot in the arm and a lady with a gunshot to the leg? Emily Prentiss right?" He asked.

"Yes, I was. Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"Yes, the women, Beth. The bullet hit her main artery and tour her gains and muscles to shreds. We did everything we could for her, but I'm sorry. She didn't make it." He said.

Morgan and Prentiss both looked at each other in shock. "How do I tell Hotch?" She asked.

"This isn't good. I will need the bullet so we can do ballistics on it. Find out who did it and make him pay."

"I will go and get that for you then. Again, I'm sorry." The doctor said and left.

Prentiss sighed and called Hotch.

"Hotch." He said answering his phone as he made sure Rossi was ok watching Jack for right now.

"Aaron, I need to talk with you. It's about Beth."

"Emily, what's wrong? Is she ok?" He asked.

"I rather not say this over the phone."

"She's gone, isn't she? Oh my god!" He said down on the steps.

"You at Rossi's? I will be right there to pick you up. You shouldn't be driving." She said.

"Ok." He said as he broke down some.

Prentiss told Morgan and left to pick up Hotch. A few minutes later she pulled up in front of his place and hurried over to him. She hugged him to her and held him.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe this is happening again." He said to her as he hugged her back.

"Not your fault. Blame Kevin. You know he did this." She said to him.

"I hate when outsiders get hurt." He sighed. "She broke up with me the other day, she didn't like living like this. Just like Haley. But I needed a babysitter. Why did I ask her?"

"She was marked anyways because of us going to the bar months ago." She told him. These past few days just seem to keep getting worse. She didn't want to know what would happen next.

He pulled back from her. "Thanks Emily, Jack will be devastated. I have to be strong for the team. So, where is everyone?"

Emily gave him a small nod. "Well of course Rossi is inside. You and I are here and the rest are in the hospital. Oh! We caught the replicator. It's Kevin. He's be stalking Penelope, trying to get her back."

Hotch was shocked. "You have got to be kidding me! Maybe this nightmare will end soon then." He said as they'd drove back to the hospital and to their team.


	20. Secrets & beginnings

Part 20 (ok, was thinking about it and here you go, another chapter. Hope you like it. I needed humor, sorry)

Rossi was at the front door listening to Hotch and Prentiss. He couldn't believe Beth didn't make it. He frowned as he realized they don't lose many people. But for Hotch to be going through this twice in just a few years. He sighed as he watched Hotch and Prentiss take off in the car.

Jack was standing there looking at his uncle. "Uncle Dave, did something happen?" He asked.

Rossi nodded and picked him up careful of his arm. "You big man."

Jack laid his head against his. "Daddy ok?"

"Yeah, he will be. Lets get you to bed and rest some." He said as he carried Jack into the guest room.

Emily drove Hotch back to the hospital and filled him in on everything about Kevin and what she knew about the explosion. She reached over and took his hand. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you and Jack."

Hotch nodded. "Thanks, you've always been there for us." He replied and kept a hold of her hand.

Morgan stood in the hall talking to his mom before he moved down the hall. "Are you sure your ok ma'am?" He asked as he checked her over.

Fran nodded. "Derek, I'm ok, I didn't get hurt. I was shakin up a bit though. Scared me."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." He hugged her.

"I can't believe you do this week after week." She held him. Neither of them noticed the door in the room next to Penelope open and Reid walk out and go into the room JJ was in after he knocked.

Reid walked in and over to the side of the bed. "JJ, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't..didn't mean to um, grab you." He blushed some.

JJ smiled at Reid and knew it wasn't normal. "Spence, it's ok. I understand. Don't worry about it." She rubbed her eyes some.

"They still burn?" Reid asked.

JJ nodded her head and heard the chair move.

Reid walked over and got some paper towels and wet them. He walked back over to her. "Here, try this. It's cool and wet. Maybe they didn't flush your eyes well enough."

JJ took it and held them to her eyes. "Thanks." She then glanced at him. "Why are you blushing? Not like you haven't touched them before." She smiled.

Reid looked up at her, not expecting her to say that. "Yeah, but that was a while ago."

"Spence, it was just last week!" She laughed.

Just then there was a knock on JJ's door. "Come in." She said and cleared her throat.

The doctor walked in, leaving the door open some. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Doing ok, my eyes are still sore." She told him.

"What you are doing is great. I do have some news for you though." He started as he glanced down at chart. He smiled and glanced up.

Morgan told his mom he'd be back in a few minutes, he wanted to check on his friends quickly. He walked over to the next room and didn't see anyone. He shrugged, maybe they where in the same room at the moment. He walked over to the other room and as his hand was on the door, pushing it open more he heard the doctor talking and stopped.

The doctor began to speak. "You're pregnant." He said to her.

Reid's eyes about popped out of his head as he looked at an even more shocked JJ.

JJ looked at the doctor. "What?"

"You're pregnant. Congratulations Miss Garcia." JJ's heart stopped and she began to giggle.

Morgan stood there with his mouth opened. He pushed the door open all the way and looked into the room. Did he just say that?

JJ saw Morgan and gasped. "Morgan!"


	21. Walked out

Part 21

JJ looked at the doctor after seeing Morgan. "I'm not Garcia. You have my friends chart I think."

As the doctor looked down at the chart, it was being pulled out of his hand by Morgan. "Hey!" The doctor said looking at him.

Morgan was reading through Penelope chart and it said patient, Penelope Garcia was pregnant. It was getting harder to breath, he glanced at JJ.

JJ nodded. "Go to her. I'm guessing she doesn't know yet." She smiled.

Morgan handed the chart back to the doctor. "Penelope Garcia is in room 5." He said and left JJ's room and made his way back to Penelope. He opened the door and walked in and over to her. He was still shocked. Beyond happy of course, just shocked. He wished one thing would happen at a time and not all at once. Sitting down and taking her hand he smiled at her.

Penelope looked at him, noticing he looked like he had just seen a ghost or something. "Derek, are you ok?" He asked.

He nodded, but didn't say anything. He glanced over to the doctor.

The doctor stood there and when Morgan looked at him, he spoke. "Miss Garcia how are you doing?"

"My eyes are sore, I still have some ringing in my ears and I'm tired. Why?" She wasn't liking this.

"I have some good news for you."

"I can go home?" She smiled.

"That too. But no, your pregnant."

Fran squealed and smiled as her hand flew up to cover her mouth.

"I'm what?" She asked.

Morgan spoke now and smiled as he looked at her. "We're pregnant baby girl." He leaned forward and kissed her.

She returned the kiss, she wasn't excepting this at all. She wrapped her arms around him and held him.

The doctor smiled and left the room. When he left he saw two people standing in the hall. "Can I help you?"

Prentiss nodded. "We're looking for either Penelope Garcia, Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau." She said as she kept a hold of Hotch's hand.

"Miss Garcia is in here and I believe Mr. Reid is in with Miss Jareau two rooms down." He told her and left.

Kevin was sitting in his cell when a friend of his walked by. "Hey man, mind helping me out?"

"Dude, what are you doing in here?" Jeff said as he unlocked the door.

"Misunderstanding. Then before they could release me, something came up and here I am."

"Love misunderstandings. Come on men, get out of here. It was good seeing you." He unlocked the cell and let him out.

"Thanks buddy. I will give ya a call sometime." Kevin said as he calmly walked out of the station. Once he was far enough out of view he ran. He knew he had to check on his victim. Arriving at an abandoned ware house, he made his way inside and over to the room. He smiled at seeing her tired to a chair.

Blake had been there for days. She didn't know what was going on or why, but when she saw the light turn on, she closed her eyes and moved her head some. It was bright after being locked in darkness for days. "Why, why are you doing this?" She said. Her throat hurt from not having anything to drink or eat.

Kevin didn't reply, he just laughed.


	22. Zugzwang

Part 22 (ok, not much, just a little something and I am kind of going with the previews of the show, if you haven't noticed that yet. Lol no hating me in have no clue what is really happening lol)

Kevin walked over to his computer and started typing. He glanced up to Blake as he pointed the camera on her and started recording. He smiled as he sat back in his chair. This was going better then he thought it would.

After a few minutes the doctor had released all the members of the BAU team and they left. Penelope was still in shock about being pregnant but she looked at Derek. She wasn't sure if they should tell their friends right now or wait until they all have rested.

Derek understood her and nodded, letting her know he was ok with that. "We aren't allowed back at your place right now. Cops and everyone are still there. So, you, my love are with me." He pulled her into a hug.

"But... I don't know...I mean, my man may get jealous if I stay with you." She teased him

Morgan laughed. "He'll understand." He kissed her. He then opened the door to the SUV and helped Penelope get in. He then opened the back door for his mom and after giving her a hug he got behind the wheel.

Hotch drove Reid home and then dropped JJ off at home as well. Getting back into the car, she glanced at Emily and smiled. Just then his phone rang. "Hotch." He said answering it.

"I'm sheriff Saunders. You had a suspect in custody here." He started.

"Yes we did."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what happened. He's not here."

"WHAT? How is he not there?"

"I don't know. Look, I have my men out looking for him. I am sorry."

"I'm down Agents, you better have everyone you can spare. I will be right there." Hotch said hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong Aaron?" Emily said.

"Kevin's gone." He looked over at her. "I don't know what to except now. I mean after the last few days. He's getting bolder. I have to let JJ,Reid, Rossi...everyone, they need to know. But they are all hurt. Damn it!"

"Well, you have Morgan, and me. So we have three people. Better then none. I will call JJ, inform her." She said pulling out her phone. "She said let her take some aspirin and she'll join us." She told Hotch after she got off the phone.

He nodded as he was running all the events through his head. "I will call Garcia and ask her if she remembered anything from his computers." He said as he dialed her number and waited.

Morgan was unlocking his door when Garcia's phone rang. He looked over at her as she answered it. "Hi boss man." She said and he smiled at her.

"Garcia, we have a problem. I need you to try and remember what all you found on Kevin's computer on another location."

Garcia pushed her way into Morgan's house. "I sent everything over to me before anything happened."

"Even what set off the bomb? I hope not, but get in there and see if... Look I hate to tell you, but he's escaped. So I need a location. We have to get him right away."

She stared at Morgan as her eyes went wide.

Morgan grabbed her and took the phone. "Hotch, why did she just go white?"

"Morgan, Kevin's escaped." He told him.

"Damn it Hotch, what the hell happened?" Morgan helped Penelope sit down as he handed her his lap top.

"I don't know, just get on it and get back to me. I need info like now!" He said and hung up.

Morgan looked at his mom. "We have more work to do mom, you should rest." He said to her.

Garcia turned on his computer and started typing, before she knew it, everything she sent to her computer from Kevin's, was no on Morgan's and she was going through everything when all of a sudden pictures where going by like a slide show. "Oh, that's not right!"

Hotch was driving towards the police station so they could start where kevin left, hoping to follow his tracks. His phone rang and he answered it. "Hotch."

"Sir, I'm James, Alex's husband. is she ok?" he asked.

"I thought she had a family emergency. She left a message on my phone three days ago." Hotch said to him.

"I got a message from her saying she had a case and didn't know when she'd be home."

Hotch glanced over at Prentiss. "I will have my tech get ahold of you and get information." He hung up the phone and called Garcia.

She then stood up. "Oh god!" She said as the words, Zugzwang appeared on the screen repeatedly and then a picture popped up of Blake. She answered her phone. "Hello!" She didn't think of anything witty to say as she was in shock of what she was seeing.

"Garcia, get ahold of Blake's husband, she's..."

"She's on my computer sir. She's tied to a chair. Looks like, oh god sir, a storage room or warehouse."

Morgan stood behind her as he saw Blake. He was making a fist as he so wanted to kill Kevin now.


	23. Fly away

Part 23 (sorry it's short and I am going along with the previews we all saw, so it's familiar enjoy)

Hotch shook his head as he pulled up outside of the police station. "Garcia, are you able to find a location where Blake is?"

"Let me try, if he's wireless, I may be able to." She did her magic at the computer. "I don't have an exact address, but I can give you an idea. It's in a thirty mile radius." She typed some more. "I am not finding any warehouses or storage units in Kevin's name." She said to Hotch.

"Garcia, I need information now!" He said getting upset.

She thought about it a moment and then typed in her name. A place popped up. "Sir, going by this, I have property about twenty five miles South East from here near the river. I don't own anything."

"Thanks, give me the address."he said.

"Already sent." She sighed. "Be careful sir." She said and sat down.

Hotch got out of the car. "Prentiss, go in there and find out why and how Kevin was let go, I'm going to get a helicopter and get there faster before he takes off, get backup over there soon too." He said as he went to the front desk and flashed his badge and demanding a helicopter

Prentiss walked in and found Sheriff Saunders and talked with him. "I'm Agent Prentiss and I was wondering how Kevin Lynch escaped? I also need backup sent to the address of a warehouse. SSA Agent Hotchner is taking the helicopter there now." She asked as she showed them her badge.

The sheriff called in backup and sent them up. "Backup is disbatched and from what we gathered, a friend of his works here and didn't know the whole story. He's really beating himself up over this as it is. He's in the interrogation room right now." He said.

She nodded. "Thanks." She went back there and started asking him questions.

Hotch was soon in the air with a pilot and another police officer.

JJ made her way to the police station, showing her badge she spoke. "I'm looking for Agent Prentiss."

"She's down in interrogation room three." An office spoke up.

"Thank you. " she said as she walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

Prentiss stood up and walked over. She smiled when she saw stepped out into the hall. "How are you doing?"

"Still have a headache. So, what have you figured out?"

"He talked with Kevin and he said that it was a misunderstanding he was asked a few questions and then there was an emergency and he was still here. So because he knew him and that he worked for the FBI, it had to be a mistake and let him out." Prentiss told her. "Hotch is on his way to a location."

Hotch was looking out the window when the helicopter started shaking violently. He looked over at the pilot.

"I can't get it under control." He said as he tried as hard as he could.

Hotch pulled out his phone and called Prentiss.

Prentiss was still talking to JJ when her phone rang. She saw it was Hotch and answered it. "Hi Hotch."

"Emily, I don't have time, there's something wrong with the..." He stopped talking as the helicopter made a hard jerking movement. "The helicopter."

Emily's eyes went wide.

"I should have said...this...sooner. I love you Emily, I'm sorry I didn't tell ...you. Please take care of Jack." The line went dead.

"Aaron?" She said as the line went dead. "Oh god! There was something wrong with the...helicopter. He um, and then the line went... Oh god!"

JJ hugged her.


	24. Mission Impossible

Part 24

JJ couldn't believe this was happening. "It's ok, let's find out where he's at." She lead her down to the main office. "What is the location of the helicopter that just left here?"

The lady there typed it in her computer. "They all have GPS's on them and it says they are ten minutes out...I lost my feed." She said as she looked up at them.

Prentiss looked at her. "What's the last known address?" She asked

As the lady wrote it down she was standing up. "Let me know what's going on. It normally comes up if..." Her computer started beeping.

"What's that?" JJ asked.

"It landed." She ran back over to her desk and picked up the phone and called 911.

Prentiss looked at JJ and grabbed her hand as she pulled her out of the station and to the SUV. Getting in she raced to the location. She needed to find out what happened.

Coming to the location she saw the helicopter on the ground and smoking. She rushed over. "Aaron?" She said as she opened the door to check on everyone. "I'm Agent Prentiss. Is everyone ok?" She asked and checked everyone for a pulse. "JJ, we need to get them out before anything happens." She said as she touched Hotch's face. "Please be ok." She said in a whisper.

JJ was helping the pilot out so she could get to the other police office in the back. "Sir, can you wake up? We need to get you out. Help is on the way." Just as she said that she could hear the sirens.

Hotch gave a small moan at hearing Emily's voice.

Emily had tears rolling down her face. "Aaron? Wake up please." She said.

He opened his eyes some and looked at her.

"There you are. Once we make sure you are ok. We have to talk." She smiled as she wiped some blood off his face.

He nodded at her and helped her get him out.

The rescuer team showed up and as they where getting looked at in the ambulance, the helicopter blew up. Prentiss covered Hotch with her body, he already had a small bump on the head, and she wanted to make sure he was ok.

Hotch looked at her as the fire team went to work at putting out the fire. "We need to get to that address. We can't let him hurt anyone else."

"You aren't going anywhere other then home. You haven't slept in over 48 hours."

"Same for you." He tried turning the tables on her.

"I haven't just been knocked out after a helicopter crash."

"Then I guess we let Kevin run around and do what he wants, because I'm not letting you go with out me!" He said as he stood up.

"You are so stubborn." She said as she looked over at JJ who was on the phone.

"Yeah, I know." He said and stood up. "What's going on JJ? Anything new?"

JJ shook her head. "Nope, but we have to get there before he takes off again."

Prentiss walked over to the cops. "We have to bring this guy in. So when we get there we will surround the location and Agent Hotchner and I will proceed to enter. Follow our lead." She told them as they get in the SUV. Prentiss drove towards the address that Garcia had given them. She kept an eye on Hotch as she drove. She still couldn't get what he said out of her head.

Hotch rubbed his head as he sat there as Prentiss drove. He glanced back at JJ and saw her rub her eyes. "JJ how are your eyes?"

"Still sore. I will be ok Hotch."

"I'd like you to stay in the car while we make are way in to get Kevin. I'm afraid that he will know what that bomb did and he could mess with your vision more. As long as your out here for back up will be helping."

"That I can do. I just can't sit here though."

"Understandable." Hotch said and then once the SUV came to a stop they got out and waited for the cops to follow suite. "This guy is known for doing the I excepted. Stay alert. Surround the building and two at a time make your way towards the building, cover all exits and windows carefully." He said and then waited as they all left doing as what they where instructed.

Emily stood there and reached over and took his hand. "I hope you know I feel the same way." She said and smiled before they advanced forward to the door.

Hotch smiled and then followed her. He was hoping to get this night over with. He wanted to be with his son and talk to Emily.

As they opened the door an alarm went off.


	25. Jealousy

Part 25 (ok, thanks to Beth for questioning some unknown questions for this part.. Hope it's what you least excepted lol enjoy)

Hotch looked at Emily as the alarm went off. He was shocked about this. "Move, move, move!" He said as he told everyone in headsets.

Emily opened the door and proceeded with caution. She didn't want any other surprises. Hotch followed closely behind her.

Kevin jumped when he heard the alarms going off. That was letting him know, the building had been breached. He walked over to Blake. "Wow, Garcia is good that didn't take any time at all." He said as he backhanded her a crossed the face.

Blake moaned. "That's because she's smart, and unlike you, does everything she can from her computers. She knows her way around!"

Kevin laughed. "That she does, she's a slut! Dates me and keeps flirting with the muscle bound modern day 007. Makes me sick!"

Blake looked at him through squinted eyes, she could feel them bruising and swelling. "So, if she is a slut, then why are you doing this?"

"Because, believe it or not, I loved her. I want her back and Morgan will die. I will make sure of it!"

"Loved?" Blake asked.

"Love, I love her!" He said as he hit her again.

Prentiss came to a door and it was locked. She looked at Hotch. "It's locked."

Hotch nodded and stepped back. He took a deep breath and then with everything he had he kicked the door, it did nothing. He looked at Prentiss and sighed. He then gave it another two kicks before it finally opened up.

Prentiss smiled. "Getting weak in your old age sir?" She said right before she checked the room before walking in.

Hotch shook his head. "I will show you I'm not old...later!" He teased and followed her into the room. Turning to the right he saw Blake tied to a chair. "Prentiss, over here." He nodded and carefully made his way over to her, not seeing Kevin anywhere. Just ask he made it to Blake he heard a gasp and turned around quickly.

Kevin had walked up behind Prentiss and grabbed her from behind and held a knife to her throat. "Well, well, well... Look what I got here." He said holding Prentiss. "Drop the gun Agent." He told Prentiss.

Garcia was shocked with seeing this on her computer. She covered her mouth as she prayed for them to be ok.

Prentiss looked at Hotch. She couldn't believe this was happening. She carefully dropped her gun so it wouldn't fire as it landed. She sighed and then before she gave it a second thought twisted in his arms, breaking free and did a spinning jump kick, kicking him in the face and knocking him to the ground.

Garcia squealed. "Way to go!" She smiled.

Hotch ran and jumped on him before he was able to move and stand back up to fight. He pulled out his cuffs and handcuffed him. "Don't even think about it." He said just as cops came running into the room. "Take I'm into custody and get an ambulance here now!" He said give Kevin over to the sheriff and walking over to Blake.

Prentiss followed and then both untied her. "Once we get you into the ambulance, I will have Garcia call James and meet you at the hospital."

Blake nodded her thanks. "What took you so long?"

Hotch smiled and sad smile. "I received a call from you saying you had a family emergency. We didn't know you where even missing right away. James called almost two hours ago, asking if you where ok because he hadn't heard from you." He said as he finished the last of chains and the paramedics walked in and over to her.

Hotch and Prentiss walked out side, following Blake who was now on the stretcher. He looked at Prentiss as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Ninja Princess, Please tell me everything one is ok?" Garcia said as she answered.

"We are ok, call James and let him know Alex is on her way to the hospital." Prentiss said.

"Got it." She said as she hung up the phone.

Prentiss sat down on the bench near by.

Hotch walked over and kneeled down in front of her. He reached his hand up and touched her neck where Kevin had held the knife. It had left a scratch and a very small trail of blood, not bad but still a cut. "I'm so sorry Emily."

Prentiss moved her neck so he could see it better. "It's just a scratch right? I mean, I'm not bleeding to death am I?" She smiled at him.

Hotch shook his head. "No you are not." He then brushed her hair back behind her ear as he then touched her cheek. He was looking her in the eye and then glanced to her lips.

Emily could scene the change between them even after what they had said earlier. Her breath caught in her chest as she saw him leaning towards her. She glanced down at his lips and then into his eyes. What she saw there was love. When his lips touched hers, she closed her eyes and she saw fireworks.


	26. Rest and Review

Part 26 (thanks again Beth for the yes or nos.)

Morgan hugged Garcia after she got off the phone. "It's over."

She gave a small nod as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He asked as he looked down at her face.

"This is my fault. Everyone died because of me, and he hurt our family." She had tears in her eyes.

"No it's not. Kevin is responsible for all of this. You did nothing wrong. Hey, look, you saved Blake. You found the location and they got to her before it was to late. You saved her." He wiped her tears away.

"Yeah, and in doing that Prentiss almost died. Hotch was almost killed in a crash." She sighed.

"Penelope, that its self was an accident, Kevin didn't even have anything to do with that. None of us where killed. We may have been hurt. But we are ok. Think of it like that." He kissed her. He then rested his hand on her belly. "You can't get stressed baby girl. I can only take care of you, you have something more special to take care of." He smiled. "Tell you what. Tomorrow night we will all go out to dinner. Will that be ok?" He let his hand roam over her stomach.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that. Thanks hot stuff." She said and kissed him.

The rest of the night went by with out anything else happening. Everyone got the much needed rest they all deserved.

JJ woke up when Henry ran into her room and jumped on the bed. "Mommy!" He said and kept jumping.

JJ smiled as she looked up at him. "Morning baby boy. Where you good at daddy's yesterday?" She asked and then pulled him down so she could snuggle up to him for awhile.

"Yeah, I missed you though. Why do you work so much?" He asked as he hugged her.

"It's part of my job. I have grown up things to pay for so I can take care of you." She kissed his head.

"Oh." He said. "I don't have to go back to daddy's any time soon, do I?"

"I have the next three days off, so unless I get called, you are all mine!" She started tickling him.

Henry wiggled in her arms and laughed. "Mommy!"

JJ's phone rang all of a sudden and she stopped and looked at it.

"I don't want you to leave mommy." Henry said from beside her.

"We don't know if that's what the call is for." She said and reached over and answered it. "Hello?" She said.

Blake sighed when she heard JJ's voice. "Hey, sorry, I just needed to hear someone else's voice besides doctors and my husbands." She said.

"Blake? What's wrong? Are you ok?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I have slept in four days. I'm so tired, but I can't. I'm scared. I've never been this scared." She closed her eyes. "What happened when I was missing?" Blake said as she glanced over at her sleeping husband in the chair of her hospital room.

JJ covered up the phone. "Henry, why don't you go watch some cartoons and I will be down to make breakfast in just a moment." She said and watched as Henry left the room. She put the phone back to her ear. "It will be ok, we all are here." she said then continued. "Packages and letters, shot out, hospital, near death, police station, hunting, helicopter crash oh explosion too. We had a lot going on all at once. I'm just glad we found you alive." JJ said.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. No one was hurt or killed where they?"

"Rossi was injured by a bullet, Jack has some scratches, when the bomb went off, it messed with mine, Reid's, and Garcia's hearing and vision for awhile. Hotch has a bump on his head after the crash. Emily as you know. Oh, Hotch's girlfriend was killed." She sighed.

"I can't believe this all happened. Garcia really dated that guy?" Blake said.

"Yeah, he was nice back then. He worked with us on a few cases. So I don't know what happened." JJ said.

Henry ran into the living room and turned the TV on. He sat down and started watching when there was a small knock at the door and then a key being slid into the lock. Henry looked over the top of the couch at the door to see who it was.

The door opened and when Henry saw him he smiled.


	27. Reflection

Part 27 (just wrapping up a few lose ends, don't mind me.. It'll get better soon promise!)

Walking into the house with a bag, he was soon treated with a smiling child. "Hi Henry."

"Reid, I've missed you." He said giving him a hug.

"I've missed you too. Where's mommy?" He asked.

"Up stairs on the phone." Henry said as he looked up at him.

Reid nodded his head. "Let's go get something to eat." He walked into the kitchen and pulled some plates down. He put some scrambled eggs, raisin toast and bacon onto each plate. He sat two plates down on the table and got them all a glass of orange juice. "Go ahead and start eating. I'm going to take your moms up to her." He said and picked up the plate and glass.

JJ was still on the phone with Blake. "You know we are all here for you, maybe later you could call Reid. He's been in the same situation before."

"I think I remember hearing that. I may just do that. Thanks JJ."

Just then her bedroom door opened and JJ jumped some but then smiled. "Your welcome. I'm going to get going, go get some rest, ok Blake?"

"I will thanks for listening." She said and then hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry." Reid said as he walked over to her.

"It's ok. You made breakfast? I didn't even know you where here." She said as she gave him a kiss.

Reid smiled as he kissed her back. "I wasn't until a few minutes ago. Henry's eating and I thought I would bring yours up to you."

"You are a very sweet man Spence, Thank you." She took a bite.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked as he pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"My eyes are sore, but better then yesterday. What about you?" She asked.

"My ears ring if I move to fast. Vision is a lot better." He smiled, as he remembered what happened. "I'm just glad none of us got hurt to bad. I still can't believe Beth is dead."

JJ nodded. "I know. It is a big shock. Did you know that they where broken up? She was still helping him with Jack because it was last minute."

"That was nice. Still horrible though." Reid said as he took a bite of her toast.

"If I tell you something, promise not to tell." She smiled. "And hey, that's mine!" She laughed.

"I know, and I promise I won't." He said.

"Hotch and Prentiss said how they felt for each other last night. And after we got Blake out safe. I saw them kiss."

"You have got to be kidding me!" He smiled. "Well, guess the whole team is together now. Poor Rossi though, has no one."

JJ slid out of the bed, and walked down to the kitchen with Reid so he could eat too. They enjoyed their time together.

Meanwhile over at Hotch's place, he woke up with a warm body next to him. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked at the body and smiled seeing it was Emily. He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. He moved and noticed he had his pajama bottoms on and she also had clothes on. "Morning." He said to her.

She stretched and looked up at him. "Morning, why are we up, I think we should sleep for like two days straight!" She said and snuggled into his side, blocking the light from her eyes.

He laughed and rubber her back. "Once we finish this up with Kevin and make sure he's locked up for good, then we all can rest. I also have to go and pick up Jack."

She looked up at him. "You want me to go get him?"

"You should rest."

"Well, you already woke me up!" She laughed.

"Sorry. That would be a big help. I still have to tell him about Beth though." He frowned. "I still can't believe she's dead." He said as tears came to his eyes.

Emily looked at him and frowned, she pulled him to her and hugged her. "I know, I'm sorry. I feel like it was my fault. I should have blocked you guys better."

Aaron didn't say anything for a moment. "You did what you could."

"And so did you. Look I should get going. I will see you in awhile." She said as she let go of him and left. She had stayed with him last night because she could tell he was taking what happened to Beth hard, plus is was late.

Aaron nodded and watched as she left. He didn't plan on telling her how he felt last night, the night Beth passed away either. It just kind of happened. After she left he called Beth's parents.

Prentiss went to Rossi's and picked Jack up. She was glad to see Rossi was ok, even with being shot.

Jack seen Emily while she was standing at the front door talking to Rossi "Emmy, Emmy." He said as he ran to her.

She smiled as she bent down and picked him up. "How's Jack today?"

Jack looked at her after giving her a hug. "Uncle Dave's funny. He read me two stories last night!" He smiled

Emily looked over at Rossi and smiled. "He did, did he?"

At the police station, Hotch was questioning Kevin. "So, why did you do this?"

Kevin just sat there looking at him. "I will only speak to my plum sauce." He said as that was his only words.

Hotch knew he wasn't getting anywhere. "Fine, I will see what I can do." He said and left the room. He called Morgan

"Morgan." He said answering.

"Hey, it's Hotch. Kevin said he will only talk to Garcia. So, if you could get the rest of the files, and the evidence from her lap top and get down here. The sooner we can lock him away."

"Fine, but he's not seeing her!" He said as he hung up the phone.

Twenty minutes later Morgan and Garcia where walking into the police station with everything Hotch asked for. Garcia stayed out in the hall as Morgan joined Hotch in the room where Kevin was.

Hotch looked at Morgan as he sat down. Turning back to Kevin he asked. "Why did you rig your computers to explode?"

Kevin laughed as he just looked at them.

Morgan snapped, shoved his chair flying back and hit the table as he stared down Kevin. "You could have killed my team... Could have even killed Penelope and our child! What the hell where you thinking anyways!?" He yelled at him.

At hearing Morgan's rant, it took a moment before he realized Morgan said their child. He hated Morgan for even touching his plum sauce. He stood up quickly and head butted Morgan and smiled as he flew back some. He was glad he could knock Morgan on his butt.


	28. Confrontation

Part 28 (sorry its short)

Morgan looked over at Kevin from his spot on the floor from which he fell. He couldn't believe that just happened. He got up from the floor and walked over to Kevin. He stared him down. He reached up and grabbed his shirt. "If you ever do that again, I will knock you out and not think twice about it!" He said calmly.

Kevin looked at Morgan and was shocked. "I can do anything I well please...and when I get out of here, you're dead!"

Morgan looked at him and didn't think twice around it, he jerked him up and shoved him into the window behind him. "I'm going to make sure they lock your sorry ass up and throw away the key! You will never ever get out and mess with my family again!" He said and then punched him a few times.

Hotchpotch was sitting there trying to wrap his brain around what Morgan had said. After a moment he noticed the commotion and ran over to Morgan. "Morgan, he's not worth it. Stop!" He said pulling him away.

Morgan glanced at hitch and stopped what he was doing. "You are so lucky!" He said and left the room. He saw Penelope in the hall and walked over to her.

Hotch told an office to put him back in his cell that they where done with him.

Penelope looked at Morgan and reached up to his head. "Oh, Chocolate Thunder, what happened?" She asked.

Morgan pulled Penelope into a hug. "Kevin is an idiot. No need to repeat anything. I promise you, I will never let anyone hurt you or our little slugger."

She smiled at him. "Little slugger? What makes you think we will have a boy? We could very much have a little girl. Don't worry little Chocolate Drop, daddy loves you regardless." She said as she rubber her belly.

Morgan laughed at her. "Chocolate Drop? Really?" He smiled and kissed her.

Hoth walked over to them. "You two, my office when we get back to the BAU." He said and left the police station.

Morgan looked over at Garcia. "I wonder what that is about. I didn't hurt Kevin to badly."

Penelope shook her head and took his hand as they walked to her car.

Hotch walked into the BAU and saw Rossi. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Figured I could work on some paper work." He said and walked back into his office.

Hotch was walking to his office when he was attacked.


	29. Pleasant visitor

Part 29

Hotch didn't know what to do, he smiled as he looked down and saw his son hugging his legs. "Hi Buddy, what are you doing here?" He asked as he picked him up and walked to his office. He saw Emily standing at his door.

She smiled at him. "Sorry, he seen you and took off!" She said as she reached up and rubbed Jacks back.

"Emily brought me, because I missed you!" He smiled as he looked at his dad.

"I missed you too." He looked at Prentiss. "I am getting ready to have a meeting with Morgan and Garcia, mind watching Jack?" He asked.

"Of course not! We'll go and get mug shots or finger printing done wont we? Or, prank phone calls." Se loved teasing Hotch.

"Emily..I rather not have you do those with him." He said.

"Aaron, do you really think I'd do that? We are going to go to the park and feed some ducks, huh Jack?" She smiled.

"Yeah daddy, feed ducks!" He giggled.

Hotch shook his head as they walked into his office. He pulled out some money and handed it to her. "Go ahead and get some lunch."

"Why don't you keep it, and try and meet up with us so we can eat together?" She asked as she refused to take the money.

"No promises, I have this meeting, which shouldn't last to long.. And some paper work and then a meeting with Strauss."

She nodded. "Sounds fun." She sat Jack on her lap just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hotch said and glanced at Emily.

The door opened and Garcia walked in ahead of Morgan.

"Please, have a seat." He motioned for them to sit down. "Thanks for watching Jack Prentiss, I will let you know when I'm caught up."

"Any time sir." She said as she stood up and left carrying Jack.

Morgan nervously looked at Garcia as they sat there, neither of them had any idea what this was about.

Hotch pushed his file forward so he wouldn't be distracted. "While in the interrogation room with Kevin this morning, something came to my attention. As we know, with more evidence, which i will need ASAP ok garcia? He will never be released, so that's a plus. But..." He paused a moment as he watched his Agents. "That's not what this is about, why didn't either of you inform me of this new information?"

Garcia nodded as she knew she would need everything to make sure Kevin stayed locked up. When Hotch finished talking she glanced at Morgan wondering what this was about. She saw Morgan shrug his shoulders. Se looked back at Hotch. "Sir, I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

He looked at them. "The baby?" He asked.

"Oh!" They both said at the same time.

Garcia was the first to speak. "Sir, we meant no disrespect, we, well we just found out yesterday while I was in the hospital after the bomb went off. It wasn't planned but we are already both excited about the news. We where I guess, just waiting for things to calm down before telling the rest."

"The rest? So some people already know?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I was just walking into see how JJ was when the doctor told her she as pregnant. Then he called her Miss Garcia, I over heard it. So Reid and JJ know, oh and my mom, she was in the room when the doctor got the charts straightened out. She's on cloud nine!" He smiled and took Garcia's hand.

Hotch smiled. "That had to have been weird for JJ. Congratulations you two. Garcia, you are to take it easy. You have been through enough over the past few days and its not good for either of you. So once you get me that evidence, I will lock Kevin up for good and you will not have to worry about him again."

"Thank you sir." She said to him. "I will take it easy. Don't want anything happening to my chocolate drop." She rested her hand on her stomach.

Hotch smiled, she always had a way with nicknames for people. "Morgan, take her home to rest. I just need that by tomorrow. Shouldn't take long to do from your computer will it?"

"Not at all."

"Have a good day."

"Thank you sir." They said and left. They walked to her car and just as they where getting in, Morgan's phone rang.


	30. Reward

Part 30

Garcia looked over at Morgan as he answered his phone and she got in and sat down in the passengers seat.

"Morgan." He said as he got in behind the wheel.

"Mr Morgan, I'm Detective Rodgers with the CSI. We had something interesting come back from the tests we've run on the body that was found on your property."

Morgan sighed and glanced at Garcia as he took her hand. "Give it to me." He said and held his breath.

"Well, the body has been dead for thirty-eight years. It's a male and from doing dental records we have learned his identity." Rodgers said as he was looking over the report.

"Thirty-eight years? Really?" Morgan asked as he sat up straight.

"Yes sir."

"So, who was it?" Morgan asked as he wasn't sure he really wanted to know but a part of him couldn't wait.

"D.B. Cooper. He robbed a bank in in Washington back in 1971. And bonus, there's a $50,000 reward for finding him. I will put in the paper work and make sure it's still valid." He said.

"You have got to be kidding, right?" Morgan asked.

"I'm totally being honest with you. I will call you tomorrow with more information. Have a good day sir." Rodgers said then hung up the phone.

Morgan hung up and looked over at Garcia. "You, baby girl...are very lucky right now. That body that was found, belonged to D.B. Cooper. Possible reward of $50,000."

She smiled and looked at him. "Am I being punked?" She said as she glanced around the parking garaged.

"No baby girl, that was Detective Rodgers. He will call me tomorrow with more information." He smiled and kissed her. "Our child, if we are granted the reward money, is going to college."

"That's for sure. Our kids will be very smart. Look at us, profiler and computer technician and will have Reid and everyone else around. We have nothing to worry about."

He laughed. "That's the truth." He said and started the car. "Let's head home and get Hotch what he needs so you can get some rest." He then drove home.

Back in Hotch's office he had finished up his paper work and gathered a few files he needed, or thought he would need and went to see Strauss. Getting to her office, he knocked and waited to be called in.


	31. Moving on up

Part 31

Strauss had just finished a phone call when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." She called out. Looking up she saw Hotch walk in. "Please, have a seat." She motioned to the chair.

Hotch walked over and sat down. He kept a hold onto the files because he wasn't really sure what she wanted.

"Um, a few things have come up and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me. By the way, good catch with the replicator. I wouldn't have even guessed it was him for a long shot." She said to him.

"Thank you. It was a shock to all of us too, and we are working on the report for you to sign off on." He informed her.

"Thanks." She cleared her throat. "So, off the record for a moment. I'm leaving the Bureau. With my drinking, I can't afford to stay here. I'd lose my pension if I kept going. So, I would like you to fill in my position."

Hotch looked at her and didn't know how to respond right away. "I'm honored, but I don't think I can do that to my team." He said.

"I can pull some strings so you still work with them and do this job as well. But I don't feel comfortable putting someone else in for me."

"Who'd cover for me?" He wasn't thinking straight. "I could probably pull Morgan up, then if its ok, bring Agent Prentiss back in if she will except."

"That will work." She said. "I won't be returning though. I hate to do it, but I have to go through something's to get better." She knew she could trust him, he helped her before.

"Understandable. If there is anything else I can do, please let me know." He said to her. "When does this take affect?"

"Next week once all the paper work is filled out. I will need to know tomorrow if it works for everyone else."

"Yes ma'am." He said to her. "Was there anything else?"

"That will be all, thanks for being helpful." She said and went back to work.

He nodded and stood up and left her office. He stood outside for a moment. He took a deep breath and walked to Rossi's office and knocked on the door. He didn't give him time to say come in, he pushed opened the door and walked in.

Rossi looked at him. "Hey, you ok Hotch?" He asked, seeing the look on his face.

Hotch sat down and explained everything to him. "I, I have no clue if Emily will even want to stay or if Morgan will want to move up."

"Why don't we get everyone over to my place tonight and we all talk about it?" Rossi asked.

"That'd be great. Plenty of people there so no witnesses." He teased. He then pulled out his phone and text message to everyone. "Dinner tonight at Rossi's, mandatory!" He then hit send. Tonight, the future laid in his hands. Will he be able to keep the team together or is it just falling apart at the seams?


	32. Meeting at Rossi's

Part 32 (thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this just as much as I am writing it... Now back to the regularly scheduled program... Lol )

That night after everyone arrived, including Fran that came with Morgan and Garcia, they all gathered out in the back yard. All of them where sitting there at the table.

Hotch glades at Rossi and then stood up. He was glad that Emily did come, she wasn't going to because she's just visiting. Jack was sitting on her lap. "I have asked you all here because I have a few things I need to discuss with you all."

Everyone glanced at each other before looking back to Hotch.

"Strauss is leaving the BAU. She has asked that I fill in her position." He started.

Morgan spoke first. "How long will she be away for?"

"That's just it, she won't be coming back." He said to him. "There for, Morgan, I'd like you to fill in my position."

Reid was shocked. "So you won't be working with us on cases anymore?"

Hotch looked at him. "I'm hoping I will be able to."

Morgan looked up from playing with Garcia's hand. "You want me to do your job?" He was shocked. "We will be short a person."

"Glad you brought that up Morgan." He said and glanced over at Emily. "Prentiss, I wou...we would like it if you would return to the BAU."

Emily looked up at him in shock. She thought she was just coming to visit with the others before she returned back to London. She glanced quickly at everyone before looking at Hotch. "Um, Hotch... I don't know. I would have to have time to think about it."

"I don't mean to spring this on you. I do kind of need an answer by morning. Strauss has to have the paper work finished for all of these transfers."

Prentiss looked at him in shocked. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" She asks as she stands up and sets Jack on the chair.

Hotch nodded and followed Emily to the side of the house.

Emily stops and turns and looks at him. "Why are you springing this on me, and now?"

"Because it was sprung on me before I left work today. Look, I honestly don't know who I could find by tomorrow."

"I work in London though. I can't just leave and come back here!" She said.

Hotch looked at her. "I know, it was wishful thinking." He sighed as he stood close to her. "I'm not ready for you to leave. Not after I told you I love you. I want you in my life Emily. I hated it when you left last time. I can't let that happen again." He said as he took a hold of her hand.

She looked at their hands but didn't have time to say anything as she felt Hotch lift her chin so she was looking at him. She saw him moving closer and then felt his lips on hers. Her eyes closed on their own as she enjoyed the feel of them. They where nice, and soft and welcoming. She could get used to this. She started returning the kiss.

Hotch was shocked at what he had done, he excepted her to punch his lights out, but smiled as he felt her kiss him back. He pulled her close to him as he deepened it.

Emily pulled back out of the kiss and looked at him. "You think that's going to change my mind?"

Hotch smiled at her. "Was hoping."

Emily sighed and pulled him down for another kiss. She spoke between kisses though. "You going to help me," she kissed him again. "Move back?" She asked and kissed him yet again. "And find a place?"

Hotch was smiling each and every time she would kiss him and he watched her. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "And you can um... Move in with me." He said and looked at her.

Emily looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe this.

Meanwhile back at the table everyone was talking and Garcia squeezed Morgan's hand and smiled. He knew what she was asking and he nodded.

Garcia stood up. "Um, I have something to say." She took a deep breath. "Um, Morgan and I ... We're pregnant."

Everyone whistled and said congratulations. They where all happy. Morgan was sitting there smiling at her but he couldn't get this new job position out of his head. He's done it before and it was time consuming. Would he be able to juggle work, a marriage, and a kid?


	33. Love is in the air

Part 33 (this is for sazzieazzie. I'm trying to put my fans ideas in my story. Hope this works and I'll be looking for more ideas. Enjoy)

Fran was sitting back in her chair listening to everyone talking and celebrating. It was good they got to enjoy this. She reached for her glass, only to find it empty. She slowly stood up and made her way through the sliding screen doors that they all came through that lead to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and refilled her glass.

Rossi quietly left the group and followed Fran. It's not that he didn't trust her, it was completely opposite. He liked her, they had met one other time. He walked in side and smiled. She looked comfortable there. "Congratulations." He said to her.

Fran jumped a little. She thought she was alone. When she saw who it was she smiled. "Thanks." She finished filling her glass. "Would you like some more?" She asked.

"Thank you." He held his glass out and watched as she filled it. "I bet it was a shock to find out Penelope was pregnant." He didn't know what to say to her, yet with having four previous marriage, you would think he'd have learned how to talk to women.

"It was, a very good shock. I'm so excited." She smiled as she turned and put the picture back into the fridge. "I can't wait."

Rossi smiled at her. "I can see. That smile hasn't left your face since you got here. And here it was I thought you were just happy to see me."

Fran blushed as she looked at him. If he was flirting, she was liking it. No one has flirted with her in years. It felt good. "Well, that was one reason." She smiled.

Rossi was taken back with her reply. "How long are you going to be in town for?"

"I've been helping with the wedding, which was put on the back burner with everything that has gone on in the past few days. I honestly don't know. For awhile at least." She said as she leaned against the counter and sipped her drink.

Rossi sat his drink down and stepped closer. "Maybe um, I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." Man, she was feeling like she was in high school again.

Rossi was so thrilled she said yes, you couldn't remove that smile with a stainlessteal pad. He reached up and pushed her hair behind her hair and he brushed her cheek.

Her heart was racing as she felt his hand on her cheek. She looked him in the eye and she saw him closing the distance and his lips touching hers. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling. Her hand came up and went to the back of his head, holding him there. She was returning the kiss with out really thinking about it.

Henry walked over to his mom. "Mommy, I have to pee." He said.

JJ looked at him. "Come on baby." She stood up and took his hand. She looked over at Reid. "We'll be back, potty break." She told him.

Reid stood up. "Sounds like a good idea." He went with them. He saw the door already open and let JJ and Henry enter first.

JJ stopped dead in her tracks at seeing Rossi kissing Fran. She glanced at Reid with her eyes wide.

Henry saw his uncle. "Uncle Dave!"

Rossi jumped and turned to look towards the door. He cleared his throat some. He saw Henry. "Hi buddy." He said as he stayed next to Fran.

Reid pipped up. "I'll take him to the bathroom." He said and walked down the hall way.

Penelope was listening sitting there listening to Blake and her husband talk to Morgan on what it's like to kick in doors. She was having a little conversation with Jack.

"Where's my dad?" He asked his aunt.

"He's right over there." She pointed. She watched as he got out of his chair and made it over in that direction. She wasn't feeling well. She rested her hand on her stomach for a moment when her ear started ringing and her head felt kind of heavy and a little dizzy. Before she knew it she felt sick. She turned to leave but didn't make it. She threw up, when she was done, she saw she threw on on Reid's book that was on his chair.


	34. All in the Family

Chapter 34 (my friend Beth wrote this part. Please say thanks and I will be back to writing on Monday. Thanks for helping Beth. I think you did a wonderful job.)

Once Garcia realized where her stomach contents had landed, She was TOTALLY mortified! "Oh, Holy Crap!" She said, " My favorite boy Genius is gonna Murder me!" At that second she looked up to see the boy Genius walking over with Henry! " Reid!" She called, "Can you take Henry over to play with Jack and send Emily over here and my Hotstuff?"

Reid looks over at her, confused, and said, "Sure Garcia, but..."

"Don't ask questions, Sweetcheeks, Just do it!"Garcia said as she stopped him from talking.

"All right, Come on Henry." They walked around to the side of the house.

Garcia starts trying to clean up. She doesn't get too far though before she has to sit down again.

Meanwhile, around the side of the Mansion, Emily and Derek and Hotch are all deep in conversation. "Hotch, Coming back to help catch the Replicator after all these months at a desk job has made me realize how much I miss being in the field. You guys are my family and I will come back."

"That is what I hoped you'd say." Said Hotch with a smile.

Emily smiled back. "I can't start right away though. My vacation time is almost up and I have to go back to London and settle things there. I can start in about a month."

"Alright we can hold your job for you. I will take some time off and Jack and I can come and help you pack and move back!" Hotch said.

Derek grinned. "Welcome back,Princess! You will be here for the Wedding,though right?"

Emily gave a quick hug. "Of course, Morgan! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Hotch turned to Morgan. "Have you thought about my offer?"

Derek got serious. "Yes, Baby Girl and I talked it over and decided I should take the promotion! We will miss you as our leader though!"

Hotch said, "I still would like to go on some cases with you if that's ok. I won't overstep your authority though."

"That's fine, Man." Said Derek.

Emily looked up with a smile when she saw two figures coming toward them.

"Hey Guys," Said Reid.

"Hey, Pretty boy" Said Derek then he turned to Henry " Hey Little man!"

"Hey. Where's Jack?" Henry asked Hotch.

Hotch pointed across the yard. "He's over there playing with Mudgie. You can go join him if you want."

"Ok!" Said Henry and ran off to join his friend.

Emily watched him as he ran across the yard. "Aww, he's such a sweetheart." The others agreed.

"Morgan, Em, Garcia sent me to get you two." Reid said.

"Is she ok?" asked Derek.

"I don't know, But she sounded kind of upset." Emily and Morgan took off in the direction of the patio.

When they got there They saw Garcia looking far from her usual vibrant self! They both ran up to her. "PG, Are you ok?"

Garcia looked up at her friend weakly. "That would be a decided NO!"

Derek knelt down beside his fiancee. "Baby Girl, what's wrong"

Before she could answer Emily said "UHOH!"

Derek follow Emily's gaze and said "Oh Man" Garcia nodded miserably and said "I know. Reid is going to be so upset with me!"

Just then a voice said "Why would I be upset with you?"

Inside JJ was still shocked over what she had witnessed between Rossi and Fran and in turn Rossi and Fran were embarressed at being caught.

Fran was looking everywhere except at JJ and started to say "We can explain.."

Just then Blake walked in after saying goodbye to her husband who was called out on an emergency.

Rossi quickly whispered to JJ "We will talk later." JJ just nodded.

Blake noticed that everyone looked uncomfortable and said, "What did I miss?"

JJ recovered quickly and said. "Nothing really. Let's go find the others."

Alex just shrugged and followed JJ. They had just gotten to the door when they heard someone yell,"Garcia, What did you DO to my Book?!"

JJ and Alex ran to the patio with Fran and Rossi not too far behind. They got there to see Garcia looked really humiliated and Reid looking very Horrified!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Garcia said over and over again.

JJ went over and put her arm around Garcia. " What's going on here? Garcie are you ok?"

Emily said softly "Morning sickness. Three guesses on where it landed."

"That was my Favorite book!" JJ walked over to Reid and put her hand on his arm to calm him down. "Spence it'll be ok. We can replace it. Pen didn't throw up on purpose. Morning sickness is just a part of pregnancy. You need to calm down and think. You just made poor Garcia feel worse!"

Spence was properly chastised. He guiltily looked down at his feet and then at Garcia. "I'm sorry Garcia, I know you didn't do it on purpose. I'm sorry you don't feel well. You know, 75 percent of all pregnant women suffer from morning sickness and it usually only lasts for the first trimester!"

Garcia managed a small smile. "Thanks Junior G- man. Now I better get this mess cleaned up!" She started to stand up but sunk into her chair again.

"Whoa, Mamma. You need to lie down!" Derek said as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah Pen, I'll clean this up, you can't even stand on your own." Alex said.

Garcia started to protest but she didn't have the energy to move very well so she simply said "Thanks girls, I'm sorry I made such a mess!"

Emily went to hug her and Fran patted her shoulder and said. "It isn't your fault Honey"

"We need to get you inside." Rossi said. "You can use the downstairs guest room. It has a bathroom."

"Thanks Rossi," Said Derek and then He and Emily helped Garcia stand up and walk inside. Fran went in to get some cleaning supplies and JJ turned to Reid, "Spence could you go check on Henry while Alex and and I clean this up?"

Reid nodded and walked off towards the direction that Hotch was playing with the boys and the dog.

Later, Garcia was settled into the guest room with a cup of tea and Derek was with her. Fran, JJ and Rossi were cleaning up the kitchen and Emily and Alex were cleaning up the living room. Hotch and Reid were outside with the boys.

Rossi took this oppertunity to speak with JJ. "JJ, I need you to please promise me you won't say a word about what you saw earlier. Fran and I need to tell Morgan ourselves so please promise me you will not tell anyone, especially Morgan."

JJ nodded " Of course." then they heard a voice that made them both stiffen. "Tell me what?"


	35. What the future holds

Part 35

JJ looked over at Rossi when Morgan had entered the kitchen. "Have a good night." She turned and headed towards the backyard to get Henry and Reid.

Morgan stood there looking at Rossi. "So, you didn't want to tell me what?"

Rossi stood there for a moment, not sure what to say. "It's just a um...wedding gift we where talking about." He lied.

Morgan looked at him and could tell something wasn't right. After all, he was a profiler. "I have a feeling your lying. You can't lie to a profiler." He said.

JJ walked over to Reid. "It's late, and I have to put Henry to bed."

Henry looked at his mom. "I'm not tired mommy." He said and yawned.

"Of course your not. But other people are, so lets get going baby." JJ said.

"Can I say bye first?" He asked.

"Of course." She said and smiled at Reid.

Reid knew they where out there alone so he took the chance and kissed her quickly. "I've wanted to do that all night." He whispered.

She smiled at him. "Let's get out of here."

Henry ran into the kitchen and at seeing his uncle Dave and uncle Morgan, he started laughing.

Morgan looked at him. "What's funny little man?"

"Uncle Dave's face when I saw him kissing that lady!" He said pointing towards the doorway when he saw her enter the kitchen.

Fran was shocked that a four year old ratted them out. She glanced over at Dave, before changing a look at her son.

Morgans looked where Henry was pointing at and saw his mom. He looked back at Henry. "You saw uncle Dave kissing her?" He pointed at his mother.

Henry nodded his head yes. "His eyes looked like they where going to pop out of his head too!" He giggled. "Bye uncle Dave and uncle Morgan. I leaving." He said as he hugged them and ran back out to his mother.

Morgan looked at him mom after Henry left. "Mother?" He asked.

"Don't mother me. I'm a grown woman. I can do what I want." She smiled as she walked over to Dave.

Dave put his arm around her and smiled.

Morgan watched them. "I don't like this one bit."

"What don't you like abut it? Your mom being happy?" Dave asked.

"You've had four failed marriages Dave. I really don't want my mom to be number five. She's to good a woman to deserve that." Morgan was being honest with him.

"Derek, I would never hurt her. I promise you both that." He said as he took Fran's hand.

Morgan looked at his mom. "This something you want mom?" He asked.

Fran smiled. "I haven't been asked out in a long time by someone I liked." She said and walked over to him. "I love you Derek. More then anything. But I want to be happy too."

Morgan looked at her. "And he makes you happy?"

"Right now he is. But it will take some time to get to know each other more. So, I hope you're ok with this. I will let you know if he hurts me. I'd get in into trouble if I hurt someone of the FBI." She smiled.

"Deal. As long as you are happy." He hugged her. "And you, better take care of her." He smiled at Dave.

"Oh, I will." He smiled and was relieved that Morgan was going to kill him.

Reid, JJ and Henry all got in the car and headed back home, along with Alex. They were going to drop her off at home since her husband had to leave.

Emily and Hotch where playing with Mudgie with Jack. Emily couldn't believe that Hotch offered to go to London and help her pack. Hotch threw the ball and watched as Jack also ran with him to get it.

Emily put her arms around Hotch. "Thanks for offering to help."

He smiled and turned in her arms and hugged her back. "Anything to get you back over here." He kissed her.

She giggled. "I have a lot to do until then. I have to find a place, and buy furniture. I'm not lugging it all back over. Costs to much."

He listened to her and smiled. "Em, I know we are new, but what would you think about moving in with Jack and I?" He watched her.

She looked up into his eyes and could tell he was being honest with her. "We are new. I'd feel weird moving in."

"Why? I could charge you rent if you'd like me to?" He teased.

"You'd charge your girlfriend rent? Really?" She poked him in the ribs.

"You're the one that said you'd feel weird. Thought if I made it sound like we were roommates then it'd be better." He smiled at her.

"I don't want to impose." She said as she looked over and saw Jack run back over to them.

"You aren't. I asked you, remember?" He looked at Jack. "Hey Buddy, what would you say to Emily moving in with us?"

Jack smiled as he looked at them. "Really?"

"Yeah, but it's up to you. You want her to move in with us?" He asked his son.

Jack looked at his dad and then over at Emily. "I'd like it if you moved in with us Emily." He smiled.

Emily kneeled down so she was eye level with him. "So I'm allowed?"

Jack nodded. "Yes!"

"Guess its settled then." She picked Jack up. "But it won't be for a month or so."

"That's fine." Jack said and looked at his dad.

"Let's get back home and we'll watch a movie and head to bed. It's been a long day." Hotch said and lead Emily and Jack into the house and said their good byes. Hotch wanted to get back home and enjoy his night with his girlfriend.

Morgan looked at them as they left. "I should get Penelope home too." He said as he didn't bother looking at them. He didn't know if his mom was going to go with them or stay here. He picked Penelope up and carried her out to the car. He waited a moment and then left. He trusted Dave, but wanted him to know not to hurt his mom.

That night they had enjoyed time with loved ones. Hoping tomorrow will be brighter then the last.


	36. Life goes on

Part 36

A month has passed and and everyone was getting on with their lives after the replicator was locked up for good. Emily went back to London three weeks ago and was tying up lose ends at her job there.

Hotch ordered tickets for him and Jack after they got their passports in. He couldn't wait to see Emily. They talk almost everyday and do video chats, thanks to Garcia's help.

Hotch packed their bags and put them next to the door. "Jack, you almost ready? We have to get going." He said as he checked his pocket and pulled out a small box. He smiled as he looked at it and put it back so he wouldn't lose it.

"Yeah dad. I'm coming!" He said as he grabbed his bag with some books and crayons.

Arriving at the airport they checked in and headed for their gate. It'll be leaving in almost an hour from now. Hotch wasn't sure about this. He was getting nervous. What would she say to him? He's come to realize he was in love with her. Has been for a long time. And this just felt right. He wanted to be with her forever.

Five hours later they arrive at the London airport and as they exit the plane, he sees Emily standing there waiting for them. He smiled as he walked over to her as he held Jacks hand. "Hi." He said to her as he pulled her into a hug and then kissed her.

Emily smiled after she kissed him back. "Hey, I'm so glad you two made it. I've missed you!" She said.

"Missed you more. Work is staying busy." He took Emily's hand as they walked down to baggage claim.

"So, you're saying I should change my mind now?" Emily teased.

Hotch looked at her. "NO!" He laughed. He got their bags and followed Emily out to her car.

"I made reservations at a nice restaurant for later tonight. Hope you don't mind." Emily said to him.

"Not at all, I was going to ask to take you out. I know we are here to help you move back, but still want to show Jack around some." He smiled. This may work out better then he even planned.

"That's great. We can go to the museum tomorrow." She smiled.

Hotch put their bags in the trunk and made sure Jack was buckled in right before he too go in. "That sounds like fun. Huh Jack?"

"Yes it does." He yawned. The trip tired him out.

They got to her place and Jack laid down and took a nap as Hotch and Emily started packing things up. He walks over to her and hugs her. "I have really missed you over the last month."

She hugged him back. "I've missed you too." She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Hours later they where arriving at the restaurant. Emily was wearing a nice red knee length dress as Hotch and Jack both had on suites and Jack looked more like his father at that moment. Emily couldn't help but smile.

They where taken to a table and Hotch pulled her seat out for her and then pushed it in as she sat down. Jack sat in the seat next to Emily and he smiled at her. "I will be right back." He said and left before she could say anything.

Emily looked down at Jack. "Where's he off to?"

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders.

He returned a moment later and sat down. They ordered and enjoyed talking about their plans for tomorrow and the rest of the week. It wasn't to long before their meal arrived and they ate in silence for awhile. Hotch smiled over at Emily as she smiled in return.

After they finished and they relaxed, Hotch couldn't come up with the nerve to ask.

"Daddy, can I go to the bathroom?" He asked.

"Yeah buddy, you want me to go with?"

"It's just right there dad." He said as he nodded towards the restrooms.

"Ok." He smiled and watched as Jack left the table and went into the men's room. He looked back at Emily and smiled. "I've had a good time tonight. This was a great place." He said.

"I've been here once. I liked it. Thought it'd be something nice to bring you two to." She smiled.

"It is a very nice place." He gave her a small nervous smile. He didn't know how to do this. He leaned back and rubbed his hand from his pocket down his leg as he made sure the box hasn't left his pocket.

"Jack seemed to like it too."

"It's a new experience for him. He'd try anything at least once." Hotch took a few deep breaths and was just about to move to get down on one knee when Jack returned.

"Well dad, did you ask her to marry you yet or what? Am I getting a new mommy?" He asked.

Hotch looked at Jack in shock that he gave it away. He glanced over at Emily and saw she was smiling. That had to be a good sign.

Emily couldn't believe she just heard Jack say that. Was Hotch really going to purpose?

Hotch looked back at his son. "Not yet, but thanks buddy." He smiled and stood up and removed the small box from his pocket. He never took his eyes off of her as he kneeled down onto one knee and opened the box. "Emily, I know this seems sudden, but I have had feelings for you for what seems like my whole life. I don't want to spend anymore time without you. I love you Emily. Will you do the honors of marrying me and making me the happiest man alive?" He asked as he held out the box with the ring in it for her.

Emily covered her mouth as she watched Hotch and listened to what he had to say. "Aaron, I love you too! And yes, I will marry you." She said and smiled at him.

He smiled as he pulled the ring out of the box and slide it onto her finger.

Just then the waiter walked over to their table with a single red rosé and held it out to her. "Congratulations." He handed it to her.

Emily smiled as she took the rose. "Thank you." She looked back at Hotch and leaned forward and kissed him.

Hotch returned the kiss.

"You where so sure I'd say yes you ordered a rose?" She asked.

"I was hoping. If you said no, and I didn't put the ring on your finger, some lady in here would feel special." He smiled.

Jack was smiling. "Does that mean she's my mom now dad?"

"Almost buddy."

She smiled as she held Hotch's hand. "But you can call me that if you want."

Jack smiled at her. "Really?"

She nodded and smiled. "Of course."

Jack ran to her and hugged her. Life was getting better.


	37. Planning

Part 37 (thanks for the help Beth and another thanks to all my wonderful fans and readers. Reading your reviews makes me want to rewrite more. Love you all!)

Hotch, Emily, and Jack had enjoyed their time in London. They finished all the packing, sent some things over already and explored London.

Hotch held her hand as they walked. "What do you think about getting married while we are here?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Everyone will hate us for not inviting them or even telling them."

"I think they will forgive us." He smiled. "Think if we go see someone now we could get married tomorrow? Have a beautiful wedding and honeymoon to always remember about?"

"Honeymoon? Sweetie, Jacks here with us." She grinned as she looked over at him as he was swinging on the swings at the park.

"Yeah, point being?" He said as he kissed her hand and then kissed her lips.

She laughed as she returned the kiss. "I guess I don't have one."

"Jack, come on buddy, lets get going." He said as he stood up with her. "So, town office?"

She smiled. "City court, yes."

Jack walked over to them and smiled. He was happy that his dad was finally happy again. "Now where are we going?" He asked

"Going to go see if we can get a marriage license so we can get married before we head back home." Hotch told him.

"Awesome." He said.

Emily smiled and they walked down to the city court and waited in line. They where their for an hour and walked out with everything they needed. Of course with a quick call to her mother they made, helped some. It's not how she planned on telling her mother, but hey it works. "That's not how I planned on telling her." She said to Hotch as they left.

Hotch was holding Jacks hand as they left. "It's ok, call her when we get back to..." Hot was interrupted but Emily's cell phone ringing. "Or talk now." He said as he watched her answer it.

Emily looked at her phone and nodded at Hotch. It was her mother. "Hi mom." She said.

"Emily, I just received a phone call that you where trying to get a marriage license. I didn't know you where seeing anyone."

"I am mom." She kept a hold of Hotch's hand.

"Who's the lucky guy?" She asked.

"Arron Hotchner." Emily walked over to a near by bench and sat down.

"Isn't he your boss?"

"He was, remember. I haven't been working at Quantico for almost a year now. So that doesn't mean anything now." Emily informed her.

"Oh, I forgot you where working at London yard. How's is going there?"

"Well, it was ok, I miss the field. I was offered my position back at the BAU. I'm taking it. I'm moving back to Virginia. Aaron and Jack are here helping me pack up. He asked me to marry him a few days ago. I said yes. We want to get married before we go back state side." Emily said to her mom.

Hotch held her hand, giving her support.

"So, he'd be your boss again?"

"Mom, will you stop. We are happy and this is happening before I start working so it'll be ok. Why can't you just be happy for me once instead of calling and starting with me?"

"I'm just making sure your not doing something stupid."

"So, now that I want to marry Aaron and want to finally be happy, that's stupid?"

"That's not what I meant."

"No mom, I don't. You have never really cared what I did as long as it didn't interfere with you."

"Emily, look, I wasn't calling to fight with you. I was just trying to figure out why you didn't tell me you'r self and to congratulate you." Elizabeth said.

Emily was shocked to say the least. "Well, I wasn't prepared to call you yet, and thank you."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Emily's mouth dropped opened. "Yeah, we'd like to get married tomorrow. We are only going to be in London for another two days."

"Let me make a call and see what I can do, and can I be there when you say I do?" Her mom asked.

"Yes. Just please don't start anything mom. I want it to be the best day ever."

"I promise. I love you Emily."

"I love you too. Thanks mom." She hung up her phone and looked at Hotch. "She's going to see what she can so to get us married tomorrow. She said congratulations and she wants to be there when we get married."

He smiled and kissed her. "That's great. I think we have some shopping to do." He stood up and pulled her along with him and Jack. He was enjoying spoiling her. Hopefully they will get good news from her mom later. He couldn't wait to make her his wife. His life was finally becoming whole again.


	38. Broken Glass

Part 38

They enjoyed their shopping trip and did a few other things to enjoy the day. They made it back to her apartment and Hotch carried Jack to the guest room and laid him down. He was tired and had fallen asleep awhile ago.

Emily hung up her dress and smiled as she covered it back up so Hotch wouldn't see it. It was about eight that night and she was glad they ate out.

Her phone rang and she jumped at first because she wasn't excepting it. "Hello." She said as she answered it.

"Hi Emily. I have some good news. I pulled some strings and you can get married tomorrow at ten in the morning. I will have flowers here and a photographer. You don't have to worry about anything. Did you get a dress already or do we have to go out early in the morning?"

Emily was thrilled to hear this from her mom. "Mom, I don't know how to thank you. Yes, I picked up a dress today. And are we doing this at your house?"

"Only place I could be sure of. Did you want to come over and stay? You know you shouldn't sleep with him until after the wedding."

"Mom, stop. We haven't done anything and I'm staying here. We have some packing left to do. Thanks for your help and we will be there by nine." She said and said good bye and hung up the phone.

The rest of the night was spent doing some last minute packing and making sure everything was labeled for shipping. They laid in bed watching movies as they fell asleep.

The next morning, Emily woke up in pain. She slid out of bed and made it to the bathroom. Relieving herself, she noticed it was that time of the month. 'Great, of all the timing in the world, had to start on my wedding day?' She thought to herself. She washed up and left the bathroom.

The pain was getting worse by the second. She stood in the hallway holding her stomach as it felt like she was being stabbed. She took a few deep breaths and made her way to the kitchen, hoping not to wake Hotch up who was sleeping on the couch.

She filled a cup of water and get some aspirin. The pain kicked in again and she dropped the glass. It feel to the floor, shattering as it hit. "Crap!" She said as she doubled over from the pain.

Hotch jumped at the sound and ran to the kitchen. Seeing her doubled over and the broken glass on the floor he went to her. "Emily, are you ok? What happened?" He asked as he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan this." She said to him.

"Plan what sweetie?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"That time of the month. And the cramps are so painful they are making me double over. What Doyle did to me was less painful than this!" She said whining.

Hotch looked at her. "Please don't talk like that. I almost lost you that day."

Emily looked at him with a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry." She said as she stayed doubled over.

Hotch felt for her. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. "Did you take anything yet?" He asked as he sat her down.

"Was just about to when I doubled over." She curled into the couch.

"Ok, you stay here, let me clean the glass and water up and I will get you some more." He kissed her and retreated into the kitchen. He cleaned up the glass and water. He through it in the garbage can and glanced at the clock. It was six in the morning. Still earlier. He got another glass of water and grabbed the bottle of aspirin.

Hotch walked into the living room and handed her the drink and aspirin.

She smiled and took four pills out. It's not normally this bad but she's had them before. She then handed them back to him. "Thanks." She said and sighed.

He sat down on the couch and pulled her to him. Where she was sitting between his legs and her laying against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and started messaging her stomach, hoping to ease her pain. He hated seeing anyone in this much pain. "You rest now. We still have a few hours left." He said and kissed her shoulder.

Emily sighed and relaxed against him. "Thank you Aaron. God, your hands are like magic." She smiled and closed her eyes. She hoped that in a few hours she'll be feeling more like herself and not a bag of painful nerves.

Hotch smiled as he too closed his eyes as he could finally relax with Emily in his arms. He kept moving his hands over her stomach and hips.


	39. I Do

Part 39

Jack woke up and walked out to the living room. He saw his dad and Emily on the couch. He walked over and nudged his dad. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

Hotch woke with a start and saw his son standing there. "What time is it buddy?" He asked.

Jack looked over at the digital clock. "8:50 am." He answered.

"8:50!?" He asked and nudged Emily. "Emily, sweetie. We have to get up. We over slept." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Emily stirred. "We what?" She asked. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms. She didn't really feel like moving.

"We over slept. It's almost nine. We get married at ten. Get that cute butt of yours moving." He said laughing.

She smiled at seeing Jack standing there. "Morning Jack. Lets go get you some cereal." She said as she slowly sat up.

Jack nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Hotch looked at Emily. "You feeling better sweetie?" He asked as he rubbed her lower back.

She smiled and turned to face him. "Yes, thank you." She kissed him. "They aren't always that bad, but sometimes, I can't handle them. So, where have you been all the times I needed that?" She smiled at him.

He smiled at her. "Well, I'm here now." He told her. "Let's get ready, we don't have much time."

She nodded and kissed him. "Sorry about the honeymoon. Rain check?" She smiled.

"Deal." He kissed her back.

Thirty minutes later they where arriving at Emily's mother house. Elizabeth hushed out. "Emily your late. Get in here so we can get you ready." She said as one of her staff lead Emily away and into the house.

Elizabeth turned to Hotch. "Hi, I hope you're going to take good care of her." She said to him.

Hotch smiled as he held Jacks hand. "I promise you I will. I'd never let anything bad happen to her. I love her a lot."

She smiled at his reply. "Good, now come on. David here will take you to the room to get ready. See you soon."

Hotch nodded and then followed David in. He looked down at Jack and he too had a smile on his face.

Everything from then on felt like a blur. Before they knew it, Hotch was standing at the end of the isle waiting for Emily, as Jack stood there holding the rings. They where both wearing matching black suites. He heard the music start and he looked towards the doors as they opened. He smiled when Emily appeared. She was wearing a nice floor length white dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was in a French twist with a few lose strains here and there. She was hearing a pearl necklace her mom had given her. Her flowers where pink and red and a few small purple flowers. Some being lilies, roses, and carnations.

"Do you take Emily Prentiss to be your wife?"

"I do." Hotch said as he never once took his eyes off of her.

"And do you, Aaron Hotchner to be your husband?"

"I do." She said as she too never took her eyes off of him.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Hotch smiled as he leaned in and kissed Emily, the first time as husband and wife. They kept seeing the flash of a camera and smiled as they kissed once more before pulling away.

They enjoyed the rest of their day as husband and wife. They had stayed at her mothers for dinner, and a lot of pictures.

Elizabeth could see it in their eyes that they where truly happy.

Meanwhile, back at Quantico, Penelope was doing some reaching for a case they where working on when a message popped up on her screen. 'Team status update.' It read. She created a program so that if one of her team mates got hurt, or arrested for some unknown reason, it'd update her. Grabbing her mouse the clicked on it. What she saw was not what she thought to except. "OH MY GOD!" She said as she starred at it.

Aaron Hotchner update status: MARRIED

She was so shocked at seeing it, she didn't see the other update come in.


	40. Surprises

Part 40

Reid was walking by Garcia's office when he heard her say very loudly. Oh my god. He hurried in, "Garcia, are you ok? What's wrong? Is the baby ok?" He said all panicky and was ready to turn and yell for Morgan.

Garcia didn't even turn to look at him. She just pointed to her monitor.

Reid walked over and after glancing at her, making sure she was ok, he looked at her monitors. He then saw what she was shocked about. It said Hotch was married. "What? How, he's not even dating anyone, yet he just went to London. This is so unlike him and he wouldn't do this. Not with out informing us." He was rambling and then saw another update. "What's that one?" He asked.

"What one? Oh, I didn't even see it. I was to wigged out over that one!" She said and clicked it.

"WHAT!" They said in unison.

Just then Reid's phone rang. "Reid." He said answering it.

"Is this Agent Spencer Reid?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"I'm doctor Evan Taylor, from Georgetown University Hospital. Jennifer Jareau was just admitted. She was in a serious car accident."

"Wha..what happened? Is she ok?"

"Right now she's unconscious. She has cuts and bruises possible broken arm."

"She has a son, was he with her?"Reid started to panic. He should have been with them that morning.

"Yes, he's here. He's very scared. We where just about to call her husband."

"Ex husband, and I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and looked at Garcia. "Let the others know. I have to go."

She nodded her head. She called Morgan, Rossi and Blake into her office. When they got there she looked at them. "I have this program I created, lets me know if something changes in one of our status's. Well, I got two updates today. First one, Hotch is married. Second, JJ's in the hospital. She may have been run off the road."

Morgan looked at her, wondering if she was serious. "Hotch is married? When and to who? And what hospital is JJ at?"

"I don't know hot stuff. It didn't say. I didn't know he was even engaged. JJ is at Georgetown University Hospital. Reid just left to go there."

"Ok baby girl, hack in and see if you can find out where the accident happened at. Then lol for cameras to see if we can find out who did it. Then let us know. We are going to head out. Let us know so we have all parts covered."

"Will do." She said and sat back down in her chair and got to work. Getting into their system didn't take long at all. She looked into it and saw the accident took place on Lewis Lane. Which is just a few miles from JJ's house. At an intersection. She looked at the cameras and recognized the car she saw that ran JJ off the road.

She zoomed in on the license plate and checked with the DMV. What came back shocked her to no end, it was who she thought it was.

Daniel Lynch. AKA, Kevin Lynch's brother.


	41. Warning

Part 41

Reid rushed into the hospital. He went straight to the nurses station. "I'm looking for Jennifer Jareau."

"And you are?"

"Agent Spencer Reid, FBI." He said.

"I will call Dr. Taylor." She said and picked up the phone and paged him.

A few minutes later the doctor walked over to him. "Agent Reid?" He asked.

"Yes. How is she? And where is Henry?"

"If you will follow me." He said leading him towards an office for privacy. Walking into his office he walked over and sat down.

Reid followed him and shut the door and then sat down. "Ms. Jareau down have a broken arm. Her abdomen is bruised from the seat belt and her head will be sore for awhile. She hit it pretty good. We gave her some pain medicine and she's getting a cast on her arm right now. Her son..." He started and buzzed the nurse.

Just then the door opened and once Henry saw Reid he ran to him. "Spencer." He said as he hugged him.

"Hey buddy." He said and picked him up. "Are you ok?" He asked as he held him close.

Henry nodded his head. "Yeah, I want mommy though."

Reid looked over at Dr. Taylor. "Are we able to go see her?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah follow me."

Reid continued holding Henry. When they got to the door, he looked at him. "She's going to be in pain, and she's getting a cast on her arm. She's going to be ok, so just remember that." He didn't know how bruised she was going to be but didn't want Henry to be upset and cry.

He nodded and looked towards the door as Reid opened it and they walked in. He saw JJ laying in the bed as a nurse was putting the cast on her arm. He gave her a small smile and he made his way over to her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down and put Henry on his lap as him and Henry both held JJ's good hand.

"Very sore." She looked at him. Wanting to say so much but not with Henry there. "How is my little man?"

"I'm ok. A have a small cut here." He showed her his arm.

"I'm sorry baby. Mommy didn't mean for you to get hurt. I tried not to wreck."

Back at the BAU, Garcia called Morgan as she put an APB out on Daniel Lynch.

"Hey baby girl, please tell me you got me something good."

"You better believe it hot stuff. From the location of the wreck I got from JJ's hospital papers. Accident happened on Lewis Lane. The camera I hacked into and viewed, showed an older model Chevy car. I ran the plate number even though I thought I knew the car. When I got the results from the DMV. It was confirmed." Garcia told him.

"Who was it then sweetie?"

"Daniel Lynch." She said, waiting to see if he caught on with out being told.

"You don't mean..." He started.

"Kevin's brother. Yes. I only met him once. He seemed nice. I put an APB out on his car. I have already sent you his addresses. If you don't need anything, I'm going to the hospital to be with JJ." She said.

"Go ahead. We'll be there shortly. I love you and be careful." Morgan looked at his phone after hanging up and went to the address Garcia provided.

Garcia made her way out to her car and as she approached it she saw a note. She rested her hand over her stomach. Her way of protecting her child. She glanced around, wondering whom could have put it there. Not seeing only one, she carefully removed it.

"YOU RUINED EVERY THING FOR HIM. HE WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING FOR YOU! HOW COULD YOU? YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, THAT MUSCLE BOUND GUY WILL BE HISTORY!"


	42. Taken

Part 42

Garcia pulled her phone out with shaky hands. She had to call Morgan.

Morgan saw Garcia was calling again. "Baby girl, did you miss me already?"

"Derek, you have to be careful. Watch your back."

Morgan got serious now. She wasn't flirting with him like she normally does. She was scared and worried. "Penelope, what happened?"

"I got to my car, only to find a letter on my windshield. It read, "YOU RUINED EVERY THING FOR HIM. HE WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING FOR YOU! HOW COULD YOU? YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, THAT MUSCLE BOUND GUY WILL BE HISTORY!" Derek, please don't go to the address. I'm afraid that its a set up. I don't want to lose you before I can marry you and you have to be here for our child. Please Derek, promise me." She was crying.

Derek could hear her. "Penelope, sweetie, calm down. You shouldn't be stressed. I won't go. But we have to find him. I'll contact a bomb squad and fire department to check it out. We will be at the hospital soon. You ok, or do you want us to pick you up?"

She sighed with relief. "I'm ok, going to go straight to the hospital." She said. "I love you and see you in a few."

Rossi showed up to the hospital and asked for Jennifer Jareau. He was lead to her room and he knocked.

"Come in." She said from the bed.

"It will be heavy so I will be in later to fit you with a sling. Rest for now. I'll be back later." The nurse said as she left the room when the other gentlemen walked in.

"Hey JJ." Rossi said as he walked in.

She gave him a small smile. "Hey."

Reid looked at him and shrugged. He knew he would understand.

Rossi nodded at him. "Hey Henry, why don't we go and get something for your mom at the gift shop?"

Henry smiled and walked over to him. "Ok uncle Dave." He took his hand and together they left JJ's room.

Reid stood up and walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand into his, he then leaned down and kissed her. "I'm so sorry I didn't stay this morning and come in with you."

She returned the kiss. "None of that. You would just be in here with me if you where."

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. It was like every other day. Driving to work and doing knock knock jokes with Henry. I noticed a car getting close to me from behind. Like he wasn't there then all of a sudden he was. He rear ended me. I glanced back and Henry was crying. I then saw the car and he got closer and hit me again. It wasn't until like the forth time he hit hard and to the right that the car spun out of control and that's the last I remember. I woke up here."

Reid rubbed her hand as he sat there looking at her.

Garcia was pulling into the parking lot of the hospital five minutes after getting off the phone with Morgan. She parked the car and got out and locked it up. She took three steps before she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a vehicle and blindfolded. Her purse laying on the ground was the only thing left behind as the vehicle drove off with Garcia in the back.


	43. Life as they know it

Part 43 (sorry it's short but hope this works for now)

Morgan and the rest of the team arrived at the hospital and he saw Garcia's car across the lot. She's already here. He smiled as he walked into the hospital and they asked for JJ's room.

Morgan knocked on the door to JJ's room as he looked at Blake.

"Come in." Reid said as he moved back over to the chair.

Morgan opened the door and let Blake walk in first. "How are feeling?" He asked.

"Sore."she answered.

Morgan looked around the room and then to Reid. "Where's Garcia?"

Reid looked at JJ and then back. "Last I knew she was in her office at work. That's where I left her." He said.

"Her car is in the parking lot." He waved his hand towards the door.

"She hasn't come in here. I've been here the whole time." Reid told Morgan.

Morgan turns and ran out of the room and down the hall to the parking lot. As he got closer to her car, he saw something laying on the ground. Looking at it, he saw it was Garcia's purse. Panic set in. He looked around the packing lot for any signs of her. He looked back towards the hospital and saw Blake. "IT'S HER'S, BUT SHE'S NOT HERE!" He shouted. He called the local cops and then sent a text to Rossi and Hotch. He should know regardless. 'JJ's in the hospital and Garcia has been kidnapped.' He hit send and stood to the said waiting for the locals.

Hotch was posing for pictures with Emily when he phone went off. "You know, this week has been the best, I haven't missed this, let me check it though."

Emily nodded. "One quick picture with us and Jack first?" She didn't want to ruin their happy moment.

"Of course. Jack, come join us." He said to his son.

Jack ran over to them smiling as he stood in front of them. A few pictures where taken.

Hotch then pulled out his phone and read his message. "Crap!" He said and Emily could tell something was wrong.

"Jack, why don't you ask the photographer for some nice pictures of you?" She asked.

Jack smiled and went over to the photographer.

Emily turned to him. "Aaron, what's wrong?" She asked as she put her hand on his arm.

"JJ's in the hospital and Garcia has been kidnapped." He read the message to her.

"What!? You leave for a week and all hell breaks lose?" So much for her happy and wonderful day.

"Yeah, I'm sorry hon, but we need to get back to the states."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad everything is done. I'll call the airport and tell them we need to leave now, family emergency. I will then thank mom and the photographer to send us the pictures. You call Hotch and see what's going on."

Hotch looked at her. "Yes ma'am." He teased. She seemed to have picked up the roll of boss. He watched as she called the airlines first. He dialed Morgan's number.

"Morgan." He said answering it.

"Hey, I got your message. What's going on?" Hotch asked.

"Hotch! Man, it's all screwed up. JJ's in the hospital after being run off the road this morning. Broken arm and cuts and bruises. Garcia got into the hospital report for the location of the accident and found out who ran her off the road. Daniel Lynch, Kevin's brother. Well, Reid went straight for the hospital. Rossi was on his way here as Blake and I where going to the location. We where then going to go to Daniels address, but a note was left on Garcia's car, pretty much saying I'm history. I have a good idea it was him that took her. Her car is at the hospital. She made it here. My guess is he followed her." He said it all quickly trying to get it all out. "I wish she was here to go through the hospital security cameras to find out who took her."

"Ok, get the locals on it, and someone over to his house."

"Garcia thought it was a trap. I sent bomb squad over there." Morgan said.

"Ok, good. We will be back early. Emily's making arrangements now. Once we get there I want to be filled in on everything you have gathered."

"Oh, I heard you got married. Congratulations. So, who's the lucky lady?"

Hotch stood there shocked. He just got married a few hours ago. How did they already find out? "Thanks, and don't worry about that now. We have your fiancé to get back."

"Thanks Hotch. See ya soon." Morgan hung up and dealt with the locals.

Hotch walked over to Emily. "They know I'm married, but not to who." He smiled.

She smiled and kissed him. "Well, they are in for a shock. Oh, they have a flight that leaves in an hour in a half. Mom said she'd send the rest of my things over. For us not to worry about that. We'll have a celebration later with her." They said their thanks and good byes.

Soon they where on the plane and heading back home. As they sat in their seats, they held hands and the three of them enjoyed their new life. Even though it was falling apart around them.


	44. Hidden message

Part 44

Garcia felt the vehicle come to a stop and then a door being opened. She couldn't see anything because of the blindfold.

Someone grabbed her arms. "Get up, Now!" He said as he pulled her out.

Garcia grunted as his grip was starting to hurt. She'd be bruised later that's for sure. She easier her way up and slid towards the man. Se didn't want to be killed so she'd do what she was told.

The man guided her and pushed her along the way. Not knowing where you were going was difficult because she was stumbling over things.

She heard a door open and then felt the pressure on her back as he pushed her inside. She keeps walking and then he stops her quickly. He turns her around. "Sit!" She sits down.

"I got her here for you." He said.

Garcia was starting to feel scared and so worried it was making her sick. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Before she knew it the blindfold was taken off of her and she blinked a few times to get her bearings.

"Turn to the computer!" He said.

Garcia looked up and saw it was Daniel, Kevin's brother. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

He back handed her across the face. "I said turn to the computer. Now do it!"

Her hand came up and covered her cheek he just hit. It was stinging. She turned and faced the computer as she waited her next order. '

"Log into your hotmail or whatever. You're writing a note." He told her.

With shaky hands, she reached out and moved the mouse as the computer came to life. She waited a moment and when it was on fully she clicked the link. Out of the corner of her eye she could see he wasn't watching her. She did her magic and saw this had a camera on it. She hit record and lowered it. Hoping he didn't see anything. She logged in and then looked at him. "Now what?" She could see he wasn't looking at her but to the other side of her. She could hear foot steps behind her.

A gun was put to her head. "We are going to write Morgan."

She was scared to look the other way where the sound of the other voice was coming from. She knew the voice though. "Kevin?"

"You're good plum sauce." He said as he still held the gun to her head. "Now write what I tell you to,or I'm going to kill your child and him." He shoved the gun more against her skull.

She swallowed hard and looked down at the keys and then glanced at the camera. She knew it was on, and now prayed Kevin wouldn't notice it too. But he seemed mad so there was a good chance he wouldn't. "What am I writing?" She asked.

"Morgan I am not happy with you. I'm leaving to live my life with the one I truly love, don't look for me." He said and nodded towards his brother.

Garcia typed away and prayed this video would attach to the email. "Anything else?"

Kevin back handed her. "Anything else sir! Get it right." He said and lowered the gun.

She felt safer with out the gun pointed at her but she didn't know what to expect.

"Now send it. I have bigger plans to take care of. Daniel, take her to the bedroom." Kevin said.

Garcia's eyes went wide and she was holding back tears. She typed quickly and then sent it when she saw the video attached. Daniel then grabbed her roughly and dragged her down the hall.


	45. Take a beaten

Part 45 (I don't know where else to post this. Hope it's ok. Kirsten is doing a project to get kill me deadly made. There's about 5 days left and she's over halfway there. If you do pledge because you saw this, put that I (Billie Reid) referred you. We both would get a bonus autographed page of a script. But for today only. So spread the word and help out. Thanks projects/1768614175/kill-me-deadly-a-film-noir-com edy

Now on with the story)

Morgan was informing the locals when his phone went off. Looking at it he saw he had a message. He clicked it and saw it was an email and a video attached. He opened it and read it.

Reading the words his mouth hung opened. He couldn't believe this. She'd never do that. He glanced over at Blake and she was puzzled too. He opened the video and he was feeling the anger rise in him at seeing how they where treating her and forcing her to write to him.

By the end of the video he was now on his knees in the parking lot. "No, why are they doing this?" He said. He hated that he wasn't able to protect her.

Blake walked over to him. "We'll find her."

"How? Hotch isn't even hear, JJ's hurt, your recovering, I'm messed up right now because my fiancé is taken. So that leaves Reid and Rossi. And Reid's watching Henry." He was on the verge of tears.

"You have to think positive. Kevin's screwed up before. We caught him twice." Blake said to him.

Morgan thought about it for a moment. "Bedroom?" He said and re watched the video. "It's not Kevin's house." He said and looked at Blake. "You think the address she gave us for Daniel is where they have her?" He asked.

Ten hours passed and they where checking everything out. Daniels house, Kevin's house anything they could think of with no new leads. Morgan was frustrated.

Hotch and Emily finally arrived back and he loaded his car up with their bags. "I'm going to drop Jack off at Jessica's and then we will meet up with Morgan and see what they have figured out." He said as he drove to Jessica's house.

"Yeah, that's fine. He's out anyways." She said looking into the back seat.

"He's good like that." He smiled as he took his wife's hand. A few minutes later they had Jack into the guest room at Jessica's and covered up. Hotch told her that he'd be back to get Jack later.

In the car he called Morgan.

"Morgan." He said as he answered it.

"Hey, it's me. We just got back a few minutes ago. Where are you so we can get caught up?" Hotch asked.

"We are at the BAU. JJ's released from the hospital and is here laying on the couch doing what she can to help. Reid, Rossi and Blake are going over what we have to see what we've missed, as I'm trying not to freak out."

Hotch nodded. "Ok, be there in five." He said and hung up the phone. "Morgan's freaking. I hope Garcia is ok."

"Me too. The team and Morgan would be devastated if we lost her."

Soon, Hotch and Emily are walking into the bullpen and seeing everyone at work. He gave Emily a quick kiss before they walked through the door.

Emily smiled and then walked in.

Reid was the first to see them. "About time you two got here." He said and then filled them both in on everything. Morgan even showed Hotch the email and video.

"Did Kevin or Daniel have any other property?" Hotch asked.

"No, we checked both Kevin's house and Daniel's. we didn't find anything." Morgan said.

"What about a parents house or..." He thought about it a moment. "The apartment house." He looked at Morgan.

Morgan turned and looked at Hotch. "You think they'd take her to the apartment he hard in her apartment building?"

"Worth a shot." Hotch said. "Out in five." He said and they all went to the room where the vests where.

Meanwhile back over at the place Garcia was being held. Daniel had taken her into the bedroom and tired her up. But not before Garcia had put up a fight and punched him a few times, trying to get away. Daniel got bad and backhanded her again and pined her down. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BITCH?" He asked. He was upset that she punched him.

Over the next few hours Daniel had beaten Garcia up pretty bad every chance he got.

Garcia laid there and prayed Morgan, her hero would find her and soon.


	46. Healing proses

Part 46 (sorry for the short chapter I posted Last week. I know it probably wasn't good either but I was just trying to get everyone in to one location. Hope today will make up for it.)

Morgan hasn't slept since yesterday. Been racking his brain on where Garcia could be at. He was so glad to see Hotch walk through the door. He could step back some and freak out. When Hotch mentioned the apartment, he wanted to kick himself for not thinking about it before.

Although, no unsub ever returned to the same place it all started. He followed Blake and Rossi out to the SUV.

Hotch, Emily and Reid were in one car. As the other three were in the other SUV. It didn't take them long to get to the apartment building.

Getting out they all had their fire arms out and ready. Hotch looked over his team. "Split up and be careful. This is like any other case."

"Not when it comes to my baby girl it isn't." Morgan said as he ran off into the building.

Hotch was surprised he didn't take off sooner. "Go!" He said as Emily, Reid and him went around to the side door.

Morgan was running up the steps and towards the apartment. Blake was behind him. "Morgan, stop and think about this." She said coming up to him. "Play it safe. If she is in there, it could go wrong without proper backup."

He stopped and looked back at her and knew she was right. He waited until everyone was in place. He looked at everyone and without asking, he kicked in the door.

Daniel jumped and tripped over the chair. "WHAT THE HECK!" He said as he laid on the ground.

Morgan jumped on him. "Don't move!" He hand cuffed him. "Where is she?" He asked.

"Where's who?" He asked with a smile at him.

Blake, Hotch, Rossi and Emily followed suite and surveyed the location. Blake was checking the doors and found one that was locked. "Morgan, this ones locked." She called out.

Morgan looked at Rossi as he grabbed ahold of Daniel so he couldn't run off after being hand cuffed. Morgan then walked over to Blake. "This one?" He asked as he jiggled the handed. He stepped back and then with everything he had, kicked the door in. He stepped in, checking the area before going in to far. He saw movement on the bed. "Freeze!" He said as he looked for a light switch.

Turning the light on he saw it was Garcia laying on the bed, blindfolded, gaged, and tied up. He rushed to her. "BABY GIRL!" He slide the blindfold off and removed the gag.

She blinked a few times and started crying when she saw Morgan. "Get me outa here." She said in a whisper.

"Baby, where's Kevin?" He asked as he cut the rope that was on her wrists and ankles.

"OUCH!" She said when he grabbed her right ankle. "Careful, I think it's broke."

Morgan shook his head. "I'm sorry sweetie."

Kevin was in the other room when he heard the commotion and then heard Morgan's voice. He smiled and walked out with the shotgun in his hands and looking for Morgan. "Ah, so the dirtbag did finally show up. You're losing your touch. And when it concerns your precious baby girl!"

Morgan slowly turned his head and looked at Kevin. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

Blake heard talking and made her way back to Morgan. She then saw Kevin holding a shot gun and pointing it at Morgan. "DROP IT KEVIN!" She said as she pointed her gun at him.

Kevin turned towards the voice. "Ah, I thought I took care of you last time."

Morgan saw his chance and eased off the bed and ran towards Kevin and tackled him. Kevin fell to the floor and tried to turn the gun towards Morgan, but Morgan held his hands and was trying to get the gun out of his hand.

Blake watched and tried to figure out her best shot.

"Drop the gun Kevin! It's over!" Morgan said as he kept wrestling for control of the gun.

Kevin turned and had the gun pointed at Morgan once he was able to kick Morgan off. "Bye bye handsome!" Kevin said.

Blake didn't waist any time as she pulled the tripper and shot Kevin in the head. It was the only thing in sight of her.

Garcia had her eyes closed during all this, not wanting to see what happened. She screamed when she heard the gun go off.

Morgan fell onto the ground, taking a deep breath and looked towards Blake and smiled a thanks at her. He then was up and at Garcia's side. "Shh... Baby girl. It's ok. It's over." He said pulling her to him.

Garcia wrapped her arms around him as she cried. "Morgan... Oh my. I love you so much!" She said as she cried.

Blake called the cops and an ambulance for Garcia.

Hours went by and Garcia had a cast on her ankle and was just getting released. Morgan was pushing the wheelchair out to the car. "You know, I could get used to pushing you around." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure you could hot stuff. But, even though I'm down, I can still work. I need to work. I'm not on my feet anyways." She said.

"Penelope, you know the doctor said to stay off your feet and keep them elevated." He started.

"Yes, I know that. I sit in a computer chair all day, in front of computers. All I need is a stool to prop my foot up and I'm good. I have my crutches. I won't do anything to make it worse. I promise." She said looking up at him and smiled.

The next day they had paper work to do on the Replicator case. Garcia was doing work on her computer. Hotch was in his office doing his final work as unit chief. Blake, Rossi, Reid, JJ and Emily where all around Reid's desk, filling in and doing touch ups to their paper work.

The elevators opened and Jessica was holding Jacks hand. Jessica was rushed and wasn't paying attention to anyone, but getting Jack to his father.

Jack seen Emily and took off running. "MOMMY!" He said and smiled.

Emily heard him and couldn't help but smile. She picked him up. "What are you doing here?" She said as she stood up, still holding him.

Jack pointed over at his aunt.

Emily walked over. "Hi, I'm Emily.."

"Aaron told me, congratulations." She smiled. "Is he in?"

Emily nodded. "He's doing paper work. Is something wrong?"

"My mom is sick, I need to go take care of her. I didn't want Jack to get sick. Would you mind letting him know for me and that I will call later?" Jessica asked.

"Not at all. I hope everything is wrong. You need anything let us know." She shifted Jack a little so she was holding him better.

"Thanks Emily. Bye Jack I will see you soon." She said and left.

Emily smiled at Jack as she turned around and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes went wide. Everyone was staring at her with their mouths were open.

Morgan was the first to speak. "Guess we now know who Hotch married while in London." He paused. "Just, please, next wedding is mine and baby girls." He informed them.

Everyone laughed.

Hotch stood at his door, watching everything unfold. He smiled and walked down and wrapped his arms around her and Jack. "Sorry we didn't tell you all sooner."

Everyone smiled and started clapping.

Garcia was sitting in her lair and saw everything going on in the bull pen from the cameras. "Gumdrop?!" She said to no one. Why didn't she see this sooner?


	47. New life

Part 47 (thanks to Beth and Val for giving me some great ideas)

Garcia picked up her phone and called JJ. She had to have a girl meeting now! If it wasn't for the cast on her ankle, shed have been right down there with them.

JJ answered her phone. "Hello?" She said, even though she knew who it was already.m

"Buttercup! My lair, NOW. Bring the girls. And don't forget Mrs. Hotchner." She said and smiled.

JJ glanced up at the security cameras, knowing that's how she knew. "Of course." She said and hung up the phone. She walked over to Emily. "Us girls are being Summoned to the lair." She said smiling.

Emily nodded and turned to face Hotch. "Jessica said her mom was sick, she had to drop Jack off. Once I'm done with the meeting I can take him out to lunch." She said as Jack went to his father.

"Sounds great. Have fun." He smiled, knowing she was going to be questioned left and right.

JJ , Blake, and the new Mrs. Hotchner made their way to Garcia's lair. As soon as the door opened and Emily walked in, Garcia turned in her seat, careful of her right ankle. "Why the hell didn't you say anything Missy!?" She said before anyone else said anything.

Blake was the last one in so she shut the door and they all took a seat.

Emily smiled at her. "PG, look, I'm sorry. It just kind of happened. Plus we where in the most romantic place in the world. My mother even helped us and was there. And don't worry, she'll be sending the pictures from the photographer as soon as she gets them." She told her but opened up her phone and clicked on a picture of Hotch in a tux, her in a nice white knee length dress and Jack who looked just like his dad after their wedding. It was their first picture as a family.

Garcia took her phone and smiled as she saw the picture. "You guys make such a beautiful family. I'm still mad at you!" She looked over at her. "But congratulations. Once JJ and I get better, we are so doing something to celebrate."

"You got it." Emily said as she took her phone back and gave Garcia a hug.

Garcia returned the hug and then as Emily stood back up, she asked. "So, how's he in bed?"

All the girls laughed as it'd only be Garcia to ask that.

Emily looked at her. "Well, how do I say this nicely? We didn't get that far because one hot tech goddess was kidnaped." She smiled as she took Garcia's hand.

Garcia frowned. "Oh Em, I'm so sorry. Um, I'm sure if I talk to Derek, then we could watch Jack tonight for you. It won't be a problem." She smiled.

Meanwhile in Hotch's office, Jack was sitting on the floor coloring as Rossi, Morgan and Reid bugged Hotch.

Rossi smiled. "You luck dog you! I'm glad you finally stepped forward with her, have always known you liked her."

Morgan glanced over at Jack. "Earmuffs Jack." He watched as Jack covered his ears. "So how's sex life treating you?" He asked.

Reid's face turned red. He was more the innocent one.

Hotch looked at Morgan. "I don't have one yet! We came straight here!" He was honest with them.

Morgan frowned. "Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that. Um, how about Jack comes and stays with Uncle Derek and Aunt Penelope tonight?" He asked.

Jack was sitting there smiling. "Can I daddy?" He asked. He liked hanging with Uncle Derek and played games.

Hotch tilted his head as he thought about this for a moment. "Are you sure you want to stay" He was asking both Jack and Morgan.

"I'd have to double check with Garcia, but yeah." Morgan spoke up. "Oh, while you were gone, the detective got a hold of me. The body was D.B. Cooper. They are rewarding me with a 100,000 reward. I'm giving 25,000 to the gardener. It's only right. So I am so spoiling Garcia with the wedding. I think we should do something special for all the girls. They all have been through a lot."

Rossi glanced at his watch. "Congratulations Aaron. I'm sorry, but I have to meet Fran for lunch." He said smiling.

Morgan glanced over at him. "Don't forget..."

"I know, I know, I'm not going to hurt her. I promise." Rossi said.

"No, I was going to say, Penelope was wanting to talk with mom more about the wedding tonight." Morgan said.

"Got it. I will make sure to have her home early." He felt like he was in high school again.

Everyone went back to work as Emily took Jack to luck and Rossi took Fran to lunch.

Rossi and Fran had a wonderful afternoon. They ate lunch and then took a walk on the beach, holding hands. "I'm sorry it's been a little crazy lately. I have been enjoying the time I spend with you, but..."

Fran looked over at him. "This sounds like you're breaking up with me."

"No! Sweetie, never." He turned and stood in front of her. He took her hands and held them.

"Well what are you saying then?" She asked.

"I want more..I want more of us...to be something more." He started as he pulled out a small box from his pocket and kneeled down in front of her. He smiled and glanced up ay her. "Fran, I know it's so soon, but I don't want to live a day with out you. You mean the world to me, and I'd do anything to keep you happy. Fran, will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box to show a nice 24 karat white gold ring with three diamonds on it with the middle one being just a little bigger.


	48. Loose Strings

Part 48 (thanks to Beth for giving me a few names to pick for Mr. Morgan and a thanks to mom for picking one of those names lol)

Fran looked down at Dave as he was kneeling in front of her. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She never thought she'd ever be happy again after Derek's dad, Albert was murdered.

The last few weeks she's been with Dave has been the best. He's really loving, and caring and trustworthy. She's never seen that in a guy in years. Not that there has been any to speak of. But as he's asking her to marry him, she smiled at him.

Would this work out for the best? Would he even survive long enough to make it to the wedding before Morgan killed him?

She started nodding her head before he finished his little speech. "Yes Dave. I will. I love you so much." She said as he smiled up at her and slide the ring on to her finger and then stood up and kissed her.

They enjoyed the rest of their walk, holding hands. It was the brining of their lives together.

Meanwhile back over at Morgan's new house, to which they had moved into after the incident at Garcia's apartment building. Penelope was sitting on the couch with her legs propped up on a pillow. She was playing Mario kart with Jack and Morgan. "Derek, why do you cheat?" She teased as she kept wrecking her car and going over the edge.

"Well, maybe if you knew how to drive!" He teased back. "Jack's even driving better then you!" He stated a fact.

Jack sat there and laughed. "Aunt Penny, it's not that hard to drive. Just follow the road and watch out for the turtles!" He laughed as he passed Derek. He started laughing when he saw it. "Ha! I'm beating you too uncle Derek!"

Derek laughed. "Yeah not for long buddy, not for long." He said as the next thing he knew he was going over the edge too. He groaned in frustration.

Penelope laughed at him. "What's wrong handsome? Forgot how to drive?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Tease all you want, I'm beating you!" He laughed.

Just then the front door opened. "It's just us." Fran called out as they walked into the living room and smiled at seeing the three of them happy together. Almost like a family. She could see how Derek and Penelope would be with their own child after it was born.

"Hi Fran, do you know your son is beating me?" She frowned.

"Derek Michael Morgan! You do not treat women like that ever! Defiantly not your Baby Girl. Don't make me have to ground you young man." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

Derek's eyes went wide. "Mom! We are playing a video game. I'm beating her that way. No way would I ever hurt her!"

Rossi started laughing and Jack joined in.

Garcia couldn't help but to laugh at him.

Derek looked over at her. "You, young lady are getting me in trouble with my mother! How dare you!" He said and started tickling her.

She was wiggling some and laughing so hard. "I'm...I'm so...so sorry honey." She said and tried not to hit her ankle.

He stopped and then kissed her. "You are forgiven." He sat up. "Hey Jack, want to ride with Dave and I to get some dinner?"

"Yes!" He said and jumped off the couch.

"Well mama, we will be back soon. It will give you and mom some time to talk about the wedding." He said and kissed her before standing up.

"Thanks honey." She said and smiled as he left with Dave and Jack.

Fran smiled and sat down next to her. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Hurts. I can't take anything for the pain because of the baby. So it's heating pads or ice packs. Derek worrying about me and making sure I'm not doing anything stupid to make it worse. He's a great guy." Penelope smiled at her.

"Derek is great. I couldn't have asked for a better son." She smiled. "So, where is your wedding folder? We can go over a few things while the boys are out." She stood up.

"It's on the desk over there." She pointed to the side of the room.

Fran walked over and picked it up. "Man sweetie, what do you have in here, a ton of bricks?" She teased as she walked back over and sat down.

"Samples, and patterns and ideas. I'm not using everything in it. Just looking for ideas or something I seen and just put in it." She said as she smiled.

Fran opened the folder and looked through it. "I like these." She pointed to some of the flowers.

Penelope looked over at them and smiled. But then something caught her attention and she looked over and saw a shiny ring on Fran's finger. "Holy pink cow! Fran, are you engaged?" Her eyes went wide as she looked at her.

Fran jumped when she heard Penelope's high pitched voice. She glanced over at her and smiled. "Yes, Dave asked me after lunch today." She said and held her hand out for Penelope to see the ring.

"Oh my, it's so pretty!" She smiled as she held her hand, looking at the ring. An idea popped in her head and she looked at Fran right away and spoke. "Oh! You know what would be perfect! Is a double wedding! We can make it work. It'll be amazing!" She smiled.

Fran looked at her. "Oh sweetie, I don't know, that seems to soon."

"Really? To soon? Mom, you've only been dating a month, and he asked you to marry him. So what if you get married in less then three months?" She said.

Fran nodded. "Ok, ok, I get it. But we'd have to talk to both Dave and um, let Derek know."

Just over half an hour later, the guys returned home and greeted the girls. They enjoyed their dinner together, Fran being scared to let Derek know about her and Dave just yet.

Derek and Fran were cleaning up after dinner as Penelope, Dave and Jack sat in the living room watching TV.

Penelope looked over at Dave. "I know, congratulations. I mentioned to her about a double wedding, but um, Derek needs to know first."

Dave looked at her in shock. "You want me dead, don't you kitten?" He asked.

"No, I just want you and mom to be happy, like Derek and I are." Penelope said as she glanced over at Jack who was sitting there plays another game.

Over at Hotch's place, he had made him and Emily a nice romantic dinner. It'd be their first meal alone together without Jack there. He loved his son, but it was nice to spend some time with Emily.

Emily finished her meal and leaned back in her chair. "That was really good Aaron. Thanks." She took a sip of her wine.

"Glad you liked it." He smiled at her.

"So, what's planned for desert?" She winked at him.

He about chocked on his wine when she said that. After coughing he looked at her. "Well, I didn't make anything up, but I'm sure we have cookies or ice cream I can get us."

Emily giggled at him as he was trying to play it cool. She stood up and walked over to him. She stopped in front of him. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

Aaron liked this side of Emily. He reached up and pulled her down onto his lap as he returned the kiss.

"I was thinking about...maybe...having...you as desert." She said between kisses.

Arron moaned into her kisses at hearing her. "Man, Emily, you sure know how to get a mans attention."

"Well, not just any man. Only my husband, but he won't be home for awhile, so if you want, we can and should move this to the bedroom." She laughed. She loved teasing him.

"EMILY!" He laughed and as he stood up, he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. It'd be the first night they slept in the same bed as a married couple, and the first time to consummate their marriage.

"Yes Mr. Hotchner?" She kissed and licked his ear lobe.

"I love you Mrs. Hotchner." He smiled.

"I love you too." She said as Arron made it to the bedroom.

Over at JJ's, Reid was helping her out around the house. Henry would be going with his dad this weekend. "Henry, do you have your things together to go to your dads this weekend?" JJ asked as she walked into the living room and seen his sitting there.

Henry looked over at her. "I don't want to go mommy."

"Buddy, it's his weekend to spend time with you. I will see you in two days. I promise." She said at him. "So come on, lets get it all ready."

Henry got off the couch and went to his room. He packed a few clothes and some toys and books.

Just then there was a knock at the door. JJ walked over and answered it, knowing it was Will. "He's almost ready." She said.

Will nodded at her. "Thanks."

JJ nodded and looked down the hall. "Henry! Come on buddy! Your dads here now." She said.

Henry grabbed Reid's hand as he walked to the front door. "So, Sunday we can play catch?" Henry looked up at Reid.

"You better believe we will." He smiled. "Now go on, have a good weekend."

Henry hugged Reid and then hugged his mom. "Love you mommy. And don't let uncle Spencer forget are play date on Sunday."

JJ smiled at her son. "I promise I won't. Have fun buddy and I love you." She hugged and kissed her son.

Will took Henry's bag and then lead him out to the car.

JJ stood there as she watched Henry leave. It always hurt to see him leave.

Reid walked up and hugged her. "He will be back before you know it honey."

She smiled as she leaned against him. "Thanks babe, I don't know what I'd do with out you."

Live goes on, no matter what challenges come before you.


	49. I Do x 2

Chapter 49 (thanks to my wonderful friend Beth, who if it wasn't for her help, this chapter would not have been possible.)

8 weeks later

Everyone at the BAU was very excited. Garcia and JJ both had their casts off and were doing just fine. Tomorrow would be a very special day. Morgan and Garcia were finally going to tie the knot. Not only that, they would be sharing the moment with Fran Morgan and David Rossi. After talking it over, they had decided on a double wedding. They had offered to share the moment with JJ and Reid but they had wanted to take things a little more slowly. JJ hadn't been divorced from Will all that long and so she and Reid didn't want to rush things. Morgan hadn't taken to the idea of Fran and Rossi getting married too well at first but he had a great respect for David Rossi and his mom was happy with him. In the end that was all that mattered. Morgan just wanted his mom to be happy.

Now they were all at the rehearsal dinner. The rehearsal had gone really well concidering two couples were getting married at the same time.

"Well Dave, Are you ready for the big day tomorrow?" asked Hotch.

"I think I am Aaron. I know my other marriages didn't work out but I am determined to make sure this one does. I love Fran with all my heart and as I am older and wiser now, I feel I'm more than ready to settle down. Don't worry though, you guys aren't losing me yet. Fran has a son who is a profiler and her first husband was a cop so she understands how it is and will be."

Hotch smiled and slapped him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you will be sticking around and I am really happy for you that you've found someone."

"I'm happy for you too, Aaron. Emily's a wonderful girl and you are both my family and you both deserve to be happy."

Meanwhile, the girls and Fran were having thier own conversation. JJ looked over at Emily. "Well, since you are already married...and didn't let us in on it. I say we all have a batchlerette party tonight."

Emily was shocked. "Hey, we didn't want to ruin PG's thunder."

"Yeah right my dark hair raven. You know I wouldn't have cared." She smiled.

"Bows the time just to have it all in one. You lady's have a good time." Fran stood up.

"Oh no mom! You're coming with us!"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can find us some strippers!" JJ teased.

Fran's eyes went wide. "Um, lady's, could we not?" She asked. "I'm an old lady, I don't think I could handle that." She smiled. "I want to wait to see another man until my honeymoon night."

Penelope smiled. "I think she's teasing. I really don't think strippers are good for this anyways. One married women, one that's just divorced, two that are getting married ones pregnant and ones a little older."

"Hey young lady! I'm not that old!" Fran joked with her and smiled.

"Sorry mom." Penelope hugged her. "So, anyways... I think we should have a girls night where we do our nails, and work on our hair and facials and stuff. Get ready for the wedding tomorrow."

"Now that, I can do." Fran hugged her back.

That evening, All the girls were super excited. Fran had hired a Limo to take them to a spa where they would get facials, pedicures and manicures.

"I am SOO excited! Thank you so much, Mom!" Squealed Garcia.

"I know," Said Blake, " This will be so much fun!"

"After the past couple of weeks, this is just what I need!" said JJ.

"Amen to that!" said Prentiss.

"You are most Welcome girls. I could use this relaxation myself!" Fran said smiling.

They all got into the Limo and left for a fun evening.

Meanwhile, The boys were having their own fun! They were at the club and Rossi bought everyone drinks and they talked about the following day.

"So Hotch, What's married life like?" Asked Morgan.

Hotch Smiled. "Well I have only been in this married life a couple of months but so far so good. And you got yourself a wonderful woman, so yours will be phenomenal I'm sure."

"You got yourself a great one too, Hotch. I am very happy for you."

"So,Reid, When are you and JJ gonna tie the knot?" Rossi wanted to know.

Reid nearly choked on his drink. "JJ and I haven't talked that far ahead yet. The Divorce has only been finalized for a couple of months. We both need time and so does Henry."

James Blake spoke up. "I think it's good that you aren't rushing into things. Marriage shouldn't be taken lightly." The others nodded in agreement. They had all seen either by experience or watching there friends on what can happen when a marriage is taken for granted. By the end of the evening, Rossi, James and Hotch were still sober but with Reid and Morgan it was a different story. Hotch drove Reid home and Rossi drove Morgan.

By this time, The women were all back at the house with Fran, doing each other's hair.

They looked up in shock when they heard the door open and a saw who it was.

"Hey Baby girl and freinds!" slurred Derek.

Garcia and Fran just stared at him in shock. So did JJ and Blake. Emily raised her eyebrows and said "Oh ,brother!"

JJ looked at Morgan in disgust and Rossi looks at her. "If You think this is bad, you should see yours."

JJ rolls her eyes and says. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Emily says. "Seriously, REID?!"

Rossi nodds and says, "Hotch is with him for now. Only Reid and Morgan actually got drunk."

JJ just rolled her eyes and said, "OK then. I'll go over and check on him tomorrow."

Blake says "It's a good thing this is an Evening Wedding!"

Garcia walked over to Morgan. "Chocolate God, I hope you had a great night and enjoyed it, because after we get married and our chocolate drop gets here, it's over with." She kissed him.

Morgan returned the kiss but was sloppy about it. "I love me baby girl." He hiccuped.

"Yeah, I love me too." She said and teased. "Come on stud, lets get you in bed."

Fran couldn't believe her son did something this stupid. She watched as Penelope took Derek up to bed. She looked over at Rossi. "Dave, thanks for not getting drunk. He's going to be miserable tomorrow."

Dave gave her a hug. "We where playing pool and darts. I didn't notice it until it was to late. I'm sorry." Kind of felt bad for not watching out for her son.

"Well, it does sound like you had a good time. Derek should have known better then to have gotten drunk. I will have him up early though. Hoping he over comes it." She hugged him back. "Thanks for making sure he got home safely. You should head home and get some rest. We all have a big day tomorrow." She smiled and kissed him.

"You're welcome honey. I will see you tomorrow. Have a good nights sleep." He hugged her. "Because I doubt either of us will get any sleep tomorrow night." He laughed.

"Dave!" She said laughed. "I love you."

"Love you too." He said and then looked at everyone else. "Night ladies."

"Night." They all said.

Hotch had helped Reid in unlocking his door and making it into his place. "I'm putting you in your bed with a garbage can next to it. But then you are on your own." He told Reid.

"Hanks ir." Reid said slurring his words.

"Now wonder why you don't get drunk." Hotch said and laughed. After he put Reid in the bed and did what he said. He made his way back to his house. Jessica was watching Jack tonight. He will pick him up in the morning.

Arriving home, Hotch sits on the couch and waits for Emily to come home. It wasn't long before he had fallen asleep.

The Women got back to there houses at about two in the morning. They were all exausted so JJ didn't wake up until about ten the next morning. She got out of Bed and took a shower. Then she went over to Reid's place to check on him.

It took him a few minutes to get to the door and when he did, JJ was Shocked at his appearence. She was kind of amused too. She chuckled at him and he scowled. "Wow. That's quite the Hangover you have there. How do you feel?"

Reid groaned. "Lousy!"

"I can imagine. I'll make you some coffee and you go take a shower. We have to get you sober by tonight. Pen has the same problem with Derek right now."

Reid went to do as told while JJ made the coffee. Once they had him in a decent condition, JJ left to go meet Pen and the other ladies at the hairdressers to get their hair done for the wedding. When they were all finished there, JJ went to go pick up Henry from Will's. After going home to get her dress and Henry's tux it was time to go to the restored Morgan house to get ready for the wedding.

Two hours later, everyone was seated in a beautifully decorated backyard, waiting for the couples to come out. Besides the team, the witnesses included Rossi's Marine brothers, Derek's aunt , his cousin Cindy and her son, his sisters, Desi and Sarah, and several of the members of Garcia's support group, including Monica. Even some of the members of Albert Morgan's Police force were in attendence.

The garden was full of flowers and gorgeous twinkling lights. JJ was helping Henry with his ring pillow and Emily was helping Jack with his. The boys were chosen to be the ring bearers for each couple. There would be no Maid of Honor or Best man for this wedding. Rossi was going to give Garcia away and Morgan was going to do the same for his mom.

At the back of the garden, Rossi squeezed Garcia's arm and said, "Are you ready,Kitten?"

Garcia smiled at him and said, "I've never been more ready, my Itallion Stallion. Derek is the love of my life and I am finally going to spend the rest of my life with him!"

A little further away, Fran Morgan kissed her son on the cheek. "You are getting a wonderful woman son. I know you will be truly happy together."

Derek smiled. "I know,Mama. I will spend my whole life making my Baby Girl happy. You are getting a terrific man yourself. I have all the respect in the world for Rossi and I can see he makes you happy. "

Then it was time for the wedding to start. Everyone took their places. The music started and the ring bearers walked slowly down the aisle. The two couples came next, Morgan and Fran in front followed by Rossi and Garcia.

The witnesses that hadn't helped the brides get ready were completely enthralled by the dresses. Garcia was in a strapless dress that had a black and pink lacy top with a bright pink fluffy skirt.

Frans was a light pink dress with a beaded belt and a flowy skirt. Each dress fit the personality of the bride that was wearing it perfectly, and they both looked amazing. When they reached the end of the aisles the minister asked who gave them to be wed. Morgan answered for his mom and Rossi answered for Garcia, "I, do."

Then Rossi put Garcia's hand in Morgan's and Morgan put Fran's hand in Rossi's. They said there vows one couple at a time and then Jack handed Fran and Rossi's rings to the minister. When the rings were blessed and put on Rossi and Fran's fingers, Henry turned Morgan and Garcia's rings over to the minister and they were blessed and put on their fingers. When this was completed, the minister turned to the witnesses and said, "I now present Mr and Mrs David Rossi And Mr and Mrs. Derek Morgan. you may now kiss your bride." He said as both couples did as told.

Everyone cheered and then all went out into the garden for the reception.

At the table JJ tapped her glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

"Well, It was kind of a bet in the office as to when, not if, you two were going to get together. I think everyone knew how you both felt about each other before you did. Pen, you are my best friend and I am so glad that you have found the one who makes you happy. Derek you are like a brother to me and it makes me happy to know you are happy. I love you both very much. May you always be as happy as you are at this moment." JJ had tears in her eyes when she finished and so did Pen.

Derek and Reid took their girls' hands while Hotch stood up. "I know from experience it isn't easy to find your sole mate. Especially more than once. Well, now Dave has finally found that one person. I wish you both all the happiness and love you deserve."

There were a few more speaches and then it was time for dancing. Morgan and Rossi danced with their brides most of the evening but also took turns

dancing with Emily, JJ and Blake. And also Sarah and Desi and Cindy and

Morgan's aunt,while Garcia and Fran danced with Hotch and Reid and James.

After about an hour, it was time to cut the cake. Then it was time for the tossing bouquet and garter. Garcia went first and JJ caught the bouquet and Morgan tossed the garter which Reid caught. Next it was Fran and Rossi's turn. Desi caught her moms bouquet. Everyone laughed and Hotch's eyes widened when Jack caught the garter. "NOT for MANY years!" said Hotch firmly and there was more laughter.

Jack looked at his dad, somewhat confused. "Can I at least take it to show and tell?"

Emily laughed. "Why don't we um, just keep it at home buddy ok?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "Ok mom." He said as he handed it to her.

Emily kissed his head as he went and played with Henry.

The night was nearly over for the two couples. Garcia and Fran went in to

change clothes and then came back out to join their new husbands. After hugs and kisses from their friends and families, the two couples left to start their new lives together.


	50. Epilogue - All Restored

Part 50 - Epilogue (Thank you for all those that have stuck with me through this from the start. Thanks to my friends for helping me out and giving me ideas. Please review, I'm aiming to reach 300 reviews and I'm almost there. Happy reading.)

It's been almost five months since the double wedding. Reid was just finishing up dinner when JJ walked into the kitchen. He had moved in a month ago on a trial run. So far, so good.

"Need any help?" JJ asked as she gave him a hug and kiss.

Reid smiled at her after returning the kiss. "I'm almost done honey, why don't you get us some drinks and have Henry wash up for dinner." He asked.

She nodded and poked her head into the living room. "Hey Little Man, wash up for dinner please."

"Ok mom." Henry said back and went into the bathroom to do as asked.

JJ smiled and went and got their drinks. "What would you like to drink tonight?"

"Sweet tea please." Reid said as he finished dinner and put food onto plates. He made up Henry's first. A hot dog, with a small portion of macaroni and cheese and corn. He put lite catsup on the hot dog and cut it in half.

JJ smiled when she saw Reid do that. She then finished getting him, his sweet tea, her tea and lemon-aide for Henry. She then carried Henry's drink and plate out to the table. She returned to the kitchen and walked over to Reid. "Thanks Spence, that was very sweet. He likes it when it's cut in half."

He smiled at her. "I know, I do remember a lot." He winked at her. He then picked up her plate and smiled, he did the same for her.

She smiled when she took it. "Thank you." She kissed him. She picked up her drink and walked back put to the table.

Reid grabbed his dinner and followed her. The three of them sat together and talked about their day and laughed at Henry's story telling about preschool and how girls had cooties.

Just then, the phone rang.

Alex was relaxing with her husband James. Since everything that happened five months ago, they have gotten closer. They where sitting on the couch after dinner, cuddling and watching a movie.

They did this every weekend when she wasn't out on a case. She was so relaxed, she was falling asleep when her phone made a ringing noise.

Emily had walked out of the bathroom, she was in there for the past ten minutes. She hasn't been feeling well lately and now she knows why.

Jack was running down the hall way and almost ran into her. "Sorry mom!" He smiled as he stopped and looked at her.

"It's ok buddy. You going out to play catch with your dad before dinner?" She saw he had his glove and ball.

"Yeah, you want to play with us?" He asked.

"Let me something to drink and I will be out in a few." She said. She watched as he nodded and then ran the rest of the way out to their back yard. She followed him and stood at the door watching for a few minutes.

Three months after she married Aaron, he let her adopt Jack. They have done a lot together as a family and its enjoyable. She smiled and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk and walked out to the picnic table and watched them.

Aaron seen her and walked over to her. "Hi sweetie." He said and kissed her. "When will the pizza arrive?"

She returned the kiss and smiled. "I'd say ten minutes." She told him.

He nodded. "Want to play?" He held the ball out to her.

She looked at him and smiled. "Rain check? I have to get back in and get the plates and drinks ready. Just thought I'd sit for a moment."

He nodded. "Still not feeling good huh?" He frowned. "After dinner, I will clean up so you can rest. If you don't mind helping Jack with his bath." He smiled.

"Not at all." She smiled.

Aaron went back to playing catch with Jack. After a few minutes Emily stood up and walked back into the house just as someone rang the door bell. She walked over and opened it up. She paid for the pizza and carried it into the kitchen. She grabbed plates and napkins. Making sure everything was ready, she walked to the back door. "Boys! Supper is ready." She said.

Aaron looked at Jack. "Come on buddy, lets wash up and eat. I'm sure mom hasn't put that movie in yet." He said as they both headed back into the house.

A few minutes later they where seated in the living room, watching Cars 2 and eating pizza. Jack was sitting on the floor and eating at the coffee table. Emily was sitting next to Aaron. Emily leaned over. "I have something to tell you." She whispered.

Aaron looked at her. "What's that?"

Emily sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm..."

Just then Aaron's phone rang. Emily and Aaron looked over at it at the same time.

Fran and Dave were enjoying a nice romantic picnic out in his backyard. He had a nice blanket laid out with some pillows to lean on if they needed it. He even had candles light on the side for a nice effect. He had chicken for the main meal with white wine. For dessert he had chocolate truffles and some strawberries with whipped cream.

They sat there on the ground, laughing and talking as they fed each other. They where having a wonderful time. Dave would kiss Fran every once in awhile. He dipped a strawberry into the whipped cream and held it out for her. He smiled as she took a bite.

After they ate, he pulled her over to him and held him as they laid there in each others arms, looking out at the sky. It was a perfect evening.

Fran smiled as she snuggled closer to him. "This night couldn't get any better." She said as she looked at him.

Dave smiled as he looked down at her. "Oh, I'm sure it could." He said as he started kissing her. He moved so she was laying on her back.

Just then his phone rang. Fran looked at him. "I thought you said you turned your phone off for tonight?"

"Sorry baby. Old habit." He reached over and picked it up.

Penelope was taking it easy since the night before. She's been having pains in her stomach. It started around ten the night before for the first one. The next came in at around one. When she got up the next morning, the pain was a little bit more painful. They were now an hour apart.

"Derek, they've gotten closer. Now an hour apart." She told him as she had made her way slowly into the living room and sat on the couch.

Derek walked over to her and kneeled down and rested his hand on her stomach. "You hanging in there baby girl?"

"Yeah, they aren't to bad right now. A dual pain when they hit and they last about a minute." She reassured him.

He nodded and kissed her. "You should get some rest. You are going to need it. You want to eat now or a little later?" He asked.

"Toast and now. I don't want a lot."

The rest of the day went by and her contractions were getting closer. Derek was sitting on the end of the couch with her feet on his lap and he was rubbing them for her.

Around six that after noon, her contractions started getting closer and more painful. They where starting to last longer too.

Derek carefully stood up and got a cold, wet rag and wiped her forehead. "Just breath baby girl. You're doing great."

She breathed through the contraction and leaned back against the arm of the couch. She smiled at him. "Thanks." She slowly moved to sit up when there was a wet feeling. Her eyes went wide as she looked down. "My water just broke."

Derek looked at her. "Let's get you changed and I will call mom as we leave. She can call the others." He stood up. "Stay there. I will go get you some clothes." He kissed her head and went to their master bedroom. He returned a moment later with a change of clothes and her go bag.

Penelope saw him walking over to her and smiled. "You ready for this daddy?" She asked as she rubbed over her stomach.

"Been ready mama." He smiled and helped her change and after putting her dirty clothes away, he helped her out to the car. Once she was in there he hurried around to the drivers seat. As he started the car, he called his mom. Not getting an answer, he called Rossi.

Dave looked at Fran after he saw who was calling. "It's Derek." He told her and answered it. "Hello Derek."

"Dave, Penelope's water broke a few minutes ago. We are on our way to the hospital now. Could you call and let everyone know?" He asked as he pulled out onto the road and drove towards the hospital.

"Will do. Take care of her." He said and looked at Fran after he hung up. "Penelope's water just broke. They are on their way to the hospital." He said as he below out the candles and then stood up. He helped Fran up.

"Really? I'm going to be a grandma soon?" She smiled.

He smiled and nodded. "You call your girls, I'll call them team." He said as he called Hotch and Emily.

They in turn called the rest and headed for the hospital.

Derek arrive there and Penelope was taken to a room a moment later. As the nurses got her changed and hooked up to monitors, Derek went to the waiting room and meet the team. "Thanks for coming." He started as he hugged his mom. "She started having mild contractions last night, and her water just broke about twenty minutes ago. I don't know how long we will be here, but I will try and keep you all up dated."

Everyone sat down and started talking about anything and everything they could think of. Morgan smiled and looked at his mom. "Mom, we'd like it if you where back with us when she had the baby."

Fran smiled. "I'd love to." She smiled at Dave and kissed him. She then followed her son back into the room where Penelope was in. She walked over and held her hand. "Thank you for letting me be here for this."

Penelope smiled at her. "Of course. Wouldn't want you to miss your first grand child's birth." She said and smiled.

An hour in a half later the doctor was in and checking on her. "Well, you're ten centimeters. Lets get the show on the road." He smiled.

Moments later there was two nurses in the room, and a doctor. Derek was on one side of Penelope while Fran was on the other side.

The doctor sat on a stool down between her legs. "When the next contraction starts, I want you to push." He told her.

She nodded and a moment passed and the contraction started and she took a deep breath and began pushing. She squeezed Derek's hand as she pushed.

"Thanks it mama. Breath, remember Lamaze class. Heheha..." He breathed with her and rubbed her back.

She stopped pushing and rested a moment.

"You're doing a great job Penelope." Fran said and wiped her forehead.

Minutes passed by and she kept pushing. "I see the head. You're doing good." The doctor said and then supported the head. "Stop pushing for a moment." He said and cleared out the air way. "Alright, one more push and your baby will be born." He said as he glanced up at Penelope.

Penelope started pushing and felt her baby slide out of her. She fell back against Derek in relieve.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said to them.

Derek held onto her and smiled down at Penelope. He leaned forward and kissed her. "Mama, did you hear that? We have a baby girl." He said as tears of joy ran down his face.

She smiled up at him and nodded her head. "I heard daddy."

The nurse carried the bundle of joy over to her parents. She was cleaned up and wrapped in a pink blanket. She laid her in her moms arms.

Penelope took her and smiled down at her. "Hey baby girl. I'm your mommy. This is your daddy and grandma." She told her. "Wow, you are very pretty." She smiled. "Fran, you want to hold her before the rest of the team comes in?"

Fran smiled and nodded her head. "Yes I would." She carefully took her granddaughter. "You, my little one, are going to be so spoiled."

Derek kissed Penelope and then walked around to his mom. "Now I have three baby girls to take care of." He kissed his mom and then looked down at his daughter and brushed her cheek with his fingers.

Penelope watched them. "So, Derek, what name did we decide on?" She asked.

Derek glanced over at her. "Megan Sophia." He asked.

Penelope nodded at him. "I do like it."

Derek nodded and kissed Penelope. He went back to his mom. "Well then, Megan, I think it's time I let the rest of our family know so they can see you before visiting hours are up." He said and kissed her little head before he left the room.

Fran smiled and carried her back over to her mom. "Thank you for giving me a grandchild. She's amazing."

Penelope took her back and smiled. "Your welcome." She rocked her daughter.

Derek walked out to the lobby. "It's a girl." He said and smiled as everyone was laughing and crying. "Come on back. She's gonna be resting soon so you can't stay to long. But we do want you all to see her." He said and lead the way back to her room.

Dave was the first to enter and he walked over Penelope. Glancing down he smiled at seeing the baby. "She's adorable. You guys did a great job." He kissed the top of her head.

Penelope glanced at Derek and smiled before looking back at Dave. "Thanks grandpa."

Dave was a little taken back by that but smiled none the less. "Thanks." He stepped back and took his wife's hand. He hugged her. "Thank you."

Fran returned the hug. "For what?"

"For giving me a family." He kissed her.

Hotch, Emily and Jack where the next ones to walk over to the bed. "What's her name?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Megan Sophia Morgan." Penelope answered.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Hotch said. "Congratulations you guys."

Derek smiled. "Thanks." He was sitting on the bed next to Penelope.

They stepped back and let the others have a look. Everyone was so happy about the new arrival. Penelope looked to JJ and Reid. "We'd like you two to be god parents."

Reid and JJ both smiled and agreed to it.

Emily was holding Hotch's arm and resting her head on his shoulder. "Just think, in just a few months, we'll be where they are right now." She smiled. She couldn't tell him earlier because the phone rang.

Hotch looked down at her and smiled. He hugged her and picked her up. "WE'RE PREGNANT!" He kissed her and sat her back down. "I love you Emily."

Emily smiled. "Yes, and I love you too."

Everyone was smiling and clapping at the news.

The BAU family had been through many dark valleys this past year. Now they were coming out on the other side stronger than ever. They had discovered how important love and family really was. Because of the love they all share. The broken peices of their lives were all restored.

THE END


End file.
